TRAITOR!!!
by INSOMNIAC
Summary: This story is about Tails being in the wrong place at the wrong time, but hey who said that it all had to be for the worst. Please Review.
1. Tails in trouble...!

"Traitor"  
  
Disclaimer: All of the stories listed are protected under copyright law by their respective authors, based on characters created by Service and Games (SEGA), and on characters created by Archie Comic Publications, Inc. I make no cash out of this. (I wish I did though)  
  
""………… Dialogue  
  
**…… Thought  
  
Chapter: 1   
  
The winter day was cloudy, quiet, as some frozen trees in the great forest crackled from the ice. A Two tailed fox flew across the treetops. He was crying, from the pain of his broken left arm and fingers, which were bleeding, drop per drop fell to the forest floor, each drop opening the door, inch per inch, for death to come in. Crying from the cold, and from the events that took place the previous day. His life had officially ended, not in the way of death though, in the way that he had no one anymore, no more family, he was an orphan all over again, and almost too soon. He wondered why it had happened, it was an accident, he didn't mean to, it wasn't even his fault to begin with, yet no one believed him, everyone saw he did it, he had fired the weapon and injured, possibly killed the hero.  
  
Now everybody was looking for him, a thirteen-year-old fox declared Traitor from the freedom fighter team. He felt the effects, the loss of blood, it was making him weak, suddenly, his tails couldn't take the cold wind any longer, or the stress, neither could his broken fingers on his left broken arm. He began to fall asleep, he couldn't stay awake then it happened. He fell, it was about 200Ft. he opened his eyes to look at a nearby clouds pass him at high speed, the wind flipped him over and he saw the forest floor, to his luck he fell into a long tree branch. And slid to the forest floor. He stumbled and miraculously landed on his feet. After that he fell to his knees and then face first on the floor. Using his good arm, he turned himself over. He was cold and it was getting very difficult to breathe.  
  
He looked around, but couldn't see much, he had no food, water or medicine, and he had no experience in a medical field of any kind, so his arm could not be mended. He was ready to give up right then and now, he was going to die and there was nothing Tails could do about it, he was going to die. The words took a while to sink into his mind, he started to remember the good times he had with his best friend, how they continuously beat Robotnik time after time. It was cold outside now, and Tails could feel it on his skin, his fur didn't do much though, he turned to see his arm and saw the irregular shape of it, it scared him. Then he noticed that his arm had completely gone numb.  
  
"At l-least my arm doesn't hurt anymore, well, I will have to let them find me, one way or another, I hope I can convince them not to kill me" Tails said. He then took his gun, aimed it at the sky, and fired bullet by bullet, until he emptied the entire clip, creating a loud boom with every shot that could be heard for miles. He then saw a shadow move up on top of him.  
  
"Please don't kill me, it wasn't me, I...I s-swear... it wasn't me... " Tails said before he collapsed and fainted from the lack of blood.  
  
Flashback: Previous day   
  
The day was cold, but yet sunny, it seemed it was going to snow tomorrow, yet a two-tailed fox raced across a field, riding next to him a high speed blue hedgehog, named Sonic. They were neck and neck, Sonic of course was running, and the fox was suspended a few feet in the air, being propelled by his two tails. Anyone could win this race, the finish line was up ahead, and was approaching fast,  
  
"Your... not... going to... win... Sonic!" said Tails  
  
"Wanna... bet..." Sonic said. Then without warning, the hedgehog blasted forward, faster than his feet could take him. Tails tried to catch up, he was almost there, but it was too late. Sonic had won. Tails stopped himself by stopping his tails and moving them in the opposite direction, and Sonic stopped in his usual way, which created a cloud of dust so large, it could be seen all the way from knothole.  
  
"Man Sonic, I just can't beat you!" Tails said.  
  
"Well you got to keep up little bro, it is not as easy to be the fastest object on Mobius" Sonic said with a wide grin. "But look on the bright side Tails? It is getting harder to pass you, every time we race." Tails only smirked and raised his hand up in the air, so did Sonic, they gave each other a high-five.  
  
"Come on Tails, Chilidogs on me!" Said Sonic.  
  
"Sure Sonic, besides it is always the winner that pays for dinner anyway." Tails laughed as he said this. They walked back to knothole, for they were too tired to run, or fly, then it happened, a blast came from some where, and hit the armory, which was unluckily a few feet away, and full of stolen explosives from Robotropolis. It exploded.  
  
"Freedom fighter base found." The robot said. Sonic and Tails hit the ground hard as weapons flew everywhere, a large handgun landed on Tails hand, breaking 3 of his fingers, Tails gave a loud yelp of pain, but also causing the pistol to fire at his friend. Sonic had seen everything that happened, but it was too late, he wasn't fast enough to dodge a bullet, at least this one. Tails got up and saw what he had accidentally done.  
  
"Sonic oh my god I am so sorry!" Tails desperately said. Sonic hit the ground hard, he ran over to him, and turned to see a scout bot stumble across the town. Tails then quickly picked up the gun, and fired wildly at the bot, which exploded, destroying any evidence of the location of knothole village. He placed the gun on his belt with his free and unharmed hand and ran towards Sonic. He had been shot in the stomach, but he was still alive, the problem was that he couldn't carry him, suddenly people surrounded Tails and Sonic, they seemed to come out of nowhere.  
  
"Help please, Sonic was shot!" Tails desperately said. Some villagers took Sonic and hurried over to the medical building, and then they all crowded Tails.  
  
"What are you doing?" Tails said  
  
"What have YOU done!" a voice said.  
  
"I saw him do it, I saw it with my own eyes, he got a gun, blew up the place and shot Sonic!" another voice said. Tails was scared he didn't know what to do.  
  
"No it wasn't me it was that robot, look for the parts they are over there!" Tails desperately said, but with no response,  
  
"Don't listen to him, he is only trying to save his own hide!" another man said.  
  
"Traitor, he must die!" another voice yelled. Then it happened, some one hit him in the left arm with a stick, breaking it, he yelped in pain, it just hurt so badly, he fell to his knees and screamed in agonizing pain, the yell echoed throughout the village. He stood on one knee, and did the only thing that came through his head, in order to save his own life that is. He took the gun out of his belt, and aimed it at the crowd, which backed away.  
  
"What are you going to do now fox, kill us?" A woman's voice said.  
  
"Just s-stay back, and n-no one gets h-hurt!" Tails yelled.  
  
To his bad luck, Sally and Bunnie had arrived at the scene.  
  
"What are you doing Tails!" yelled Sally. "Put that away!"  
  
"They are trying to kill me Sally!" Said Tails  
  
"Why are you all trying to kill this fox?" Asked Bunnie  
  
"He shot Sonic, and destroyed the armory!" a cat said. "He should be put to death for treason!"  
  
"It wasn't me, a scout bot who's pieces are over there, destroyed the armory, causing Sonic to get shot" Tails yelled.  
  
"It is not true sire, this fox here destroyed the armory and got a gun and shot Sonic the hedgehog." A rabbit said. "Were telling you, we saw him do it!"  
  
"NO there is no way he could have done it, I trust this fox with my life." Bunnie said.  
  
"But we saw him" the rabbit said.  
  
Then Sally noticed Tails fingers and arm, which were bleeding by now.  
  
"What happened to your arm Tails." Sally asked.  
  
"I d-don't know s-someone broke it, I c-can't move it" Tails stammered.  
  
He had put the gun down by now, everyone saw this, then a cat took a gun that was on the floor and began firing at Tails. Everyone else followed. He then wound up his Tails and began to fly away. He saw gunfire coming at him from behind, but they all missed badly.  
  
"Come back and we swear we are going to kill you, Traitor" Someone yelled. Tails kept flying forward, feeling his arm grow numb as he bled drop by drop.  
  
By now Bunnie had used her robotic arm to destroy the weapons from the citizens.  
  
"What are you doing, he shot Sonic the Hedgehog and destroyed the armory, he is a traitor and he must be killed for his treason!" the cat said.  
  
"I don't believe he did it in the first place, and even if he did, I doubt he did it on purpose." Sally said. "We need to find him, who will help me."  
  
No one raised their hand, but walked away instead, so Sally and Bunnie began to follow in the direction Tails was headed. Meanwhile, Tails started to hear noise behind him and figured he was being followed. He hurried his pace, he was almost about 7 miles away from knothole when the noise of footsteps stopped.  
  
"TAILS!" Bunnie yelled, but it was obvious that Tails couldn't hear her.  
  
"He wont make it with that broken arm, he might..." sally stopped before she finished, she then began to cry, Bunnie just hugged her and held her tight.  
  
"Sally come on, we will continue to look in the morning, lets head back." Bunnie said, Sally agreed and began to walk back to the village. Meanwhile, Tails kept flying on for about an hour but couldn't afterward. He stopped to rest.  
  
"Why is this happening to me, my arm hurts so bad, I can barely move it" Tails said. His voice was pretty weak by now, he tried to stand up but couldn't so he fell asleep leaning against a tree. He had a strange dream that he was falling, he tried to wind up his Tails but couldn't they just wouldn't move, they felt like 2ton stones. Then it happened, back in the real world, as Tails slept on the tree, he slid left wise and landed square on his broken arm, he awoke with a start.  
  
"AAAAAARRGH GOD...AAAAAAHHH!" Tails yelled loudly from the pain, he was in tears, he had relocated his broken bone, but since the bone broke in an almost horizontal manner, it returned to it's original position, cutting through some more tissue and muscle.  
  
"If I... k-keep... like this, I am going to..."Tails thought about it for a second. "No I am not going to give up that easily, but... but there is no reason to live anymore, I have no family or friends, I'm alone, and seriously wounded, there is only one... option." He took the gun out of his belt, and placed the barrel at the bottom of his neck, if he fires, the bullet will go through his mouth and up his skull. He held the gun like that for a few minutes. Some trees were whistling in the distance as the wind passed through them. Then the forest's silence was broken by a shot of a gun in the distance, all the birds on the trees just flew away at the loud far away noise they had just heard, the echo of the shot dimmed slowly as it got lost in the distance. Then the sound of something whistling came by, as Tails flew past the same patch of trees, the birds were just at.  
  
"There is no way I am going to die like that... n-not like that!" Tails said furiously. "I must find shelter, I cannot travel like this, it is getting cloudy."  
  
End Flashback Chapter: 2   
  
Tails woke up in a bed, his arm was mended in a cast, including his fingers. He looked on to see who was the person to rescue him, he really hoped it was Sonic, but he thought he may be dead, not everyone survives a shot that came from your friend. He laid back on the bed, and looked at the place he was at. For some reason, the place seemed very familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it, until someone opened the door of the room. To his surprise, it was none other than Knuckles the Echidna.  
  
"Knuckles, you saved me?" Tails asked. Knuckles just went up to Tails. Tails then knew something was up with knuckles, because he had a look of anger on his face. Then it came, Knuckles punched Tails hard across the face, except he did it with the front side of his knuckles, to prevent from killing the fox with one of his spikes, it equaled being hit with a rock at 250Ft. per second though.  
  
"That was for Sonic, the only reason I helped you was because I owed you the favor, once you regain your strength, your leaving my island and your never setting foot on it again, got it murderer!" Knuckles said angrily.  
  
Tails was speechless, he knew Knuckles was hard to know, but he was currently on his worst, he only stared in the angry eyes of the echidna, with hurt eyes, full of tears. Then Knuckles grabbed him by the skin of his chest and pulled him closer to his face.  
  
"Got it? You are not going to try anything funny like trying to kill me, otherwise I will kill you so fast, you will feel worse pain than that of your arm!" Knuckles said as he threw the fox back down against the bed.  
  
"Knuckles, It wasn't me who blew up the armory, it was a scout bot, the armor blew up and a gun hit me on my hand, that's how my fingers were broken, the gun went off as it hit my hand and it hit Sonic, I swear it wasn't me!" Tails said. Knuckles just waved him off.  
  
"I know it wasn't you, I saw the whole thing from a far, but I did see you shoot at Sonic, it did look like you took the gun, and shot him." Knuckles said. "Why did you do it Tails, why? I thought you two were best friends."  
  
Tails didn't know what to say, he didn't know what to do, after this, he was to be by himself, no one to help him, or to accompany him.  
  
"Knuckles, I swear I didn't mean to kill Sonic, now you have to believe me!" Tails said in tears again. Knuckles then stared at his eyes, he looked at the Fox's eyes closely, and then realized something.  
  
"You aren't lying are you?" Knuckles said. Tails only shook his head slowly. "Well don't worry, Sonic is not dead, he is very much alive, but Sally is keeping him under close surveillance at he hospital." Tails smiled and turned away.  
  
"Can you help me Knuckles, all you need to do is heal him with an emerald. And that's all, then we will all go to knothole and tell everybody this was a big mistake!" Tails said. Knuckles thought about it for a second then looked up at Tails.  
  
"Are you kidding, ill be the most wanted person in all of Mobius, ill be hunted down like a dog, never a moments peace." Knuckles said. Tails then frowned. "Of course I will go, are you kidding, I would die for an adventure like this man. Come on Tails lets go!"  
  
"All right!" Tails said. Hey both headed over to the edge of the island and they both flew down it.  
  
In two days, Tails Prower got a broken arm, 3 broken fingers, medium loss of blood, almost committed suicide, and got punched in the face by a very strong fighter that could punch through walls, yet life couldn't get any better, FOR THE FOX.  
  
Chapter: 3   
  
Knuckles and Tails were in the shadows of the night as they spied Sonic's room carefully, we join hem in hiding at a nearby... bush...  
  
"Knuckles, this place is more guarded than ever, how are we going to get in?!" asked Tails. Knuckles then smiled and looked at the young fox.  
  
"Ok see. YOU are the one they are looking for... not me, all I have to do is offer to cure Sonic by use of a chaos emerald, and bingo, instant fox freedom." Said knuckles. Tails seemed to think this through, knowing Sally, she would be very pushy and suspicious.  
  
"What if she asks why?" said Tails. "it is not like you are going to say: hey what the hell I hate Sonic but let me cure him by use of the chaos emerald, the one emerald I have never let you use for this sort of thing, or anyone at that matter." Tails said.  
  
"No stupid, ill just tell her I owed him a long favor that I wanted to get off my back, now be quiet and watch the master." Knuckles then ran back a few feet, then took to the air. That way, it would seem he was coming directly from the floating island.  
  
"Hey this place is under restriction, you can't come in here." Said a guard.  
  
"Relax, call sally up here I have a proposition for her." Said knuckles. "Tell her to hurry up." One of the security officers grunted at him but obeyed, 3 minutes later Sally came out of the hospital wing with another two soldiers.  
  
"Hi knuckles, sorry but ever since Tails... shot Sonic the security has risen a lot over here. What's this proposition you were talking about?"  
  
"I owed Sonic a favor for a long time, I've been trying to get this debt off my back for a while, why not use the emeralds to fully heal Sonic, and find out what really happened." Said Knuckles. Sally only smiled and nodded.  
  
"Good idea knuckles, you know what, I honestly think Tails really didn't shoot Sonic, at least not on purpose I mean." Sally said under her breath so the security officers wouldn't hear, they didn't of course.  
  
"Oh I know it wasn't on purpose..." said Knuckles staring at the guards, they seemed to over hear him, so he began to talk louder "Yeah I mean those chaos emeralds are really hard to keep under guard a lot, I honestly don't like it much!" Knuckles added, to make the M.P. think that he was talking about something else, it luckily worked. Meanwhile, Tails watched from a far, he was then tapped on the shoulder, and quickly grabbed by the mouth.  
  
"Shhh... I'm not going to hurt you, but please don't give yourself away, I would really hate to see you in more pain than what you are currently at." Said a female voice. At first Tails didn't recognize her, but then thanx to the moonlight he quickly saw that it was Rouge the Bat.  
  
"Don't scare me like that Rouge, what are you doing here?" asked Tails. Rouge moved her eyes from Sally and Knuckles, back to Tails.  
  
"I am trying to prove your innocence, I saw everything that happened, and I know it was an accident, so I followed you from the ground so you wouldn't see me." Said Rouge.  
  
"So it was you that was following me back in the forest" Tails said. "I thought it was the village looking for me and trying to hunt me down."  
  
"Naa at first it was Sally and Bunnie, I followed you the rest of the way. Oh yeah I almost forgot." Said Rouge. Tails was about to answer but was slapped across the face.  
  
"What was that for god damn it!" hissed tails from preventing to scream.  
  
"I saw what you almost did back there in the forest my friend, I thought you were really going to shoot yourself!" hissed Rouge.  
  
"Actually I was lucky, I thought the gun was still in my neck when I pulled the trigger, I was too weak to keep my arm straight" Tails said in a guilty, but calm manner. Rouge was shocked, she was staring at the fox in horror, but then calmed herself down.  
  
"Hun don't you know there is nothing more precious than life! I actually thought you died when I saw you shoot, then I saw you jump up and fly away, I actually felt relieved."  
  
"I take it you over heard me too?" Tails asked. But Rouge only shook her head.  
  
"LOOK I HAD A BROKEN ARM... I still do, and fingers, I was bleeding to death, what was I going to do, wait for death to pick me up? That arm hurt a lot Rouge, it was cold, my normal arm felt like knives were digging into them, now imagine one that already hurts like hell. If it wasn't for Knuckles id be dead!" Tails was about to shed a tear, but decided to hold it back. Rouge was stunned, Tails didn't know why.  
  
"Wait, that wasn't knuckles who picked me up?" Tails asked, Rouge only shook her head.  
  
"NO Tails, I picked you up, you couldn't recognize me, I was surprised to find you begging for mercy. Please promise me the only time you are going to use a gun, is going to be to kill SWAT-bots and not yourself!" Rouge said. Tails didn't even blink twice, he extended his hand and shook Rouges hand. Meanwhile, Sally and Knuckles flew right above Rouge and Tails, Knuckles glided over and slightly waved at Tails to follow, he didn't see Rouge though. Sally was on a hovercraft that the Freedom Fighters had stolen from Robotnik last year. Tails began to lift off but no sooner had he gotten 5 feet in the air that he heard a big boom. It was a gun, Rouge and Tails flew out of there in no time, dodging bullets that were coming from everywhere.  
  
"Gee this is fun! Oh sure Rouge I would love to spend this night with you dodging bullets!" yelled Tails, Rouge only laughed and then blushed, the gunfire stopped, and apparently. Neither Sally nor Knuckles noticed the incident. After about 15 minutes of flying, Knuckles and Rouge reached the floating island, as soon as they were in range, Tails stopped using his tails, he began to fall like a rock.  
  
"TAILS!" Rouge yelled.  
  
"She began to dive down for him, then got mad when she saw a smile on Tails face, right before he was going to hit the ground, he began to spin his Tails and slowed down to a full stop on the ground. Rouge flew up and did a loop, then landed softly on the ground as well.  
  
"Hey, sorry I scared you, but you know how much I love the sky." Tails said. Rouge ignored the comment and signaled him to follow her to the building that the emeralds were stored in.  
  
"Hey you aren't mad are you? That's how I like to land sometimes, it clears the stress, you should try it sometime." Tails said. Rouge only smiled and waved him off.  
  
"I've already tried it Tails, except that the fall was fifty times longer than that, ill show you later." Rouge said with a smirk.  
  
Rouge didn't know what was going on... correction, she knew exactly what was going on, she just didn't want to admit it. She was falling in love with the fox. Tails was so innocent, so calm and easy-going, but her life as a spy didn't let her express her feelings for the fox, and the incident that was going on, didn't help much. They continued walking until they saw Sally's hovercraft, she was pushing Sonic on a bed, into the emerald chamber.  
  
"Come on let's go say hello!" Tails said. "I need to know if Sally knows the truth."  
  
Tails then wound up his Tails, and began to propel himself at a high speed towards the building.  
  
"Wait for me Tails, I can't do that you know!" yelled Rouge.  
  
Tails was already at the doors, when she saw Sally pushing the cart.  
  
"Hey Sally!" yelled Tails. Sally only turned around and saw Tails standing in the doorway.  
  
"Tails, it's you, are you ok?" Asked Sally.  
  
"Yeah, Rouge here saved my life when I passed out on the forest floor" said Tails. Apparently, that wasn't the thing Sally wanted to hear right then and now.  
  
"Tails, Did you shoot sonic on purpose, please tell me the truth, it won't make any difference?" asked Sally.  
  
"Sally, he is my best friend, I would never do something to him like that, look here is what happened. After Sonic and me, finished Racing, a robot came out of nowhere and shot at the armory, after that happened, me and Sonic fell to the ground. A pistol from the armory landed hard on my fingers, breaking them, that's when the gun went off, and shot Sonic, I then turned around and killed the bot, then went over to save Sonic. After that the villagers took Sonic to the hospital wing, they crowded me, and one of them broke my arm, that's when I pulled the gun out to keep them away from me, and then you showed up." Explained Tails (Damn that was long).  
  
"So that's what happened?" Asked Sally.  
  
"I saw everything, he is telling the truth Sal." Said Rouge. "I was going to go down and explain, but I knew that if I landed on your village, the villagers would have killed me."  
  
"That's all good and well, but we need to heal blue here so he can explain to everyone that Tails is innocent" Knuckles said, apparently, he had been watching the whole time without interrupting.  
  
We all went into the emerald room, Knuckles took an emerald and placed it over Sonic's wound, then a bright light shone and completely healed the wound.  
  
"Well that's done, now we wake old blue here." Said knuckles while tapping on Sonic's shoulder, Sonic opened his eyes and stood up."  
  
"What's goin on man, where's the bot that blew up the armory!" Sonic said. "Sally by the way, Tails didn't shoot me on purpose, it was an accident!"  
  
"I know Sonic, well except the village, but Bunnie, Knuckles, Rouge, Bunnie, and me are the only ones that know." Said Sally "The village broke Tails' arm, thinking he committed treason."  
  
Sonic now stood up and Saw Tails just standing there with a cast on his left arm. Tails looked like he hadn't slept in days, he also had a black eye.  
  
"Was all that because of me?" Sonic asked. "No offence little dude, but you look like shit!"  
  
"Yeah, let's not forget I was shot at, by the way" Tails said sarcastically.  
  
"You're kidding... right? The villagers actually shot at you, with live ammo?" Sonic asked quite surprised.  
  
"Twice actually, the second was with Rouge here, she rescued me when I was about to die in the forest from loss of blood." Tails Said. This didn't make sonic any happier.  
  
"Well why exactly did they shoot at you and break your arm and gave you a black eye?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Well first off the black eye here is from Knuckles, second, some idiot saw the thing when I had the gun in my hand, they didn't see the bot and they thought I blew up the place and killed you." Explained Tails. "I am currently enemy number one in all of Mobius, I have been charged with treason."  
  
"Let's fix this immediately, come on the sooner the better." Said Sonic. "But first lets get some sleep, it is midnight."  
  
Chapter: 4   
  
Soon enough everybody went asleep, except Tails he didn't know what was going to happen tomorrow, he sat outside of the chamber looking up at the stars, he wondered, what would have happened if he had pulled that trigger at the forest. He saw the stars slowly move in the other direction as the island moved, or floated away, circling the planet. All of a sudden, someone tapped Tails, on the shoulder, he turned to see Rouge the Bat.  
  
"Can I join you?" asked Rouge.  
  
"Sure go right ahead" Replied Tails. "What's up Rouge?"  
  
"Not much, I can't sleep, I... have to tell you... something Tails" Rouge said.  
  
"Sure Rouge, go right ahead, what's on your mind?" said Tails  
  
"AW MAN, how do I tell him this, I hope he doesn't freak out" Rouge thought to herself. "Look Tails... ever since the first time I met you... I've kinda... well... you know..."  
  
"What is it, You can tell me" Tails said.  
  
"Well you see... I... have fallen in love with you Tails" Rouge Said. "AW MAN I THINK I JUST BLEW IT, He is never going to talk to me again."  
  
Tails looked surprised, very, I mean who wouldn't. he then smiled, and slightly blushed.  
  
"I'm sorry if that bothered you I just wanted to get that out--" Rouge said before being interrupted by Tails, who had leaned over to Rouge's side and kissed her, Passionately. At first Rouge was surprised, but then she didn't resist, they soon both embraced and kissed each other passionately, they stayed like that for a while, until they both broke the kiss at the same time. Rouge was slightly blushed.  
  
"Wow, I didn't expect that!" said Rouge.  
  
"Didn't you like it?" asked Tails. He was now smiling.  
  
"No, I loved it, you don't know for how long I have been wanting to do this Tails" Said Rouge. "I just regret not telling you this sooner."  
  
"Naa that's ok Rouge, how beautiful is the night, tonight." Said Tails. He turned to see Rouge staring at her with a devilish grin.  
  
"Are you thinking what I think you are thinking?" Tails asked, nervously.  
  
"I was, but I figure not today, maybe after all this is over." Said Rouge.  
  
"Oh ok, cause I thought you wanted to--." Tails was interrupted now by another very passionate kiss, her tongue exploring every inch of his mouth, soon Tails caught on and began to do the same. They made love under the stars. After they were done, Rouge slept with a smile on her face, as Tails leaned over and kissed her forehead, and fell asleep at her side.  
  
Chapter: 5   
  
The next morning, all hell broke loose, as Sally went outside looking for Tails, and had found the fox sleeping next to a female Bat. Things couldn't get any worse (They will, trust me, they will)  
  
"TAILS, you just can't do that!" yelled Sally. "You aren't even old enough... I am so lost for words over this."  
  
"Sally, we love each other, yes. But you know last night one thing lead to another and...!" Tails stopped in mid sentence. Sally only looked at the fox, and then sighted.  
  
"Well I guess you are correct, but next time, go to a more secluded place." Sally said, while Tails blushed nervously.  
  
"OK who are you and what have you done with Sally. Is this really you Sally?" Tails was astounded, he had never seen Sally in this way before, she actually understood... for once.  
  
"Well I need to refuel the hovercraft and transport Sonic, Knuckles and myself back to knothole, so ill be seeing you later Tails." Said Sally. "You know? You grew up too fast, I will tell you when it is time to leave."  
  
Tails walked out of the chamber and Sonic was there standing, he looked kinda mad.  
  
"I see you had a little "Fun" with Rouge last night!" Said sonic.  
  
"Look Sonic, I am sorry, but I really love her and--" Tails was interrupted by Sonic, who started laughing.  
  
"God damn it Sonic, Don't do that!" Yelled Tails. By now Sonic burst out laughing, he could barely keep his balance.  
  
"What the hell is so funny?" Asked Tails. "That I like Rouge and not someone else!?"  
  
"What's funny, is that you got caught." Said Sonic  
  
"Thanks a lot Sonic..." Tails said, very annoyed, and slightly blushed.  
  
"Well anyway, congratulations Tails, im proud of you." Said Sonic "This incident made me realize that you aren't the little kid I rescued out of a burning village anymore. Anyway I have to split, I need to plan out our re- entry to Knothole, Sally told me that everyone hates you over there."  
  
"I NOTICED, but, wouldn't that be a bad thing in my case?" Asked Tails.  
  
"Yes, I think it would be a bit, because we need to convince everyone that you are innocent, otherwise, you are dead." Said Sonic. "So we need to get you into Knothole, without getting you killed."  
  
"All right, I am going to go look for Rouge, have you seen her?" asked Tails. Sonic only shook his head.  
  
"Sorry little bro, haven't seen her, but I will tell her you are looking for her if I do see her." Said Sonic.  
  
"Thanx Sonic." With that Tails walked off, he began walking around the floating island, looking for Rouge, but he just couldn't find her, he searched all over the island, he even tried an Arial approach, but that failed because the island kept leaving him behind. So he just gave up and stopped at the chamber were the emeralds were kept, which was the place they originally made love in. then he was tapped in the back.  
  
"Hey Tails, are you ok" Said Rouge.  
  
"Rouge, I've been looking for you everywhere, were have you been!?" Asked Tails. Rouge looked a little confused, and then stared at the fox.  
  
"I thought you were avoiding me, every time I got close to you, you flew away." Said Rouge slightly saddened. Tails looked guilty.  
  
"No that's not what happened, I flew around trying to look for you, besides I have good news. I need to tell you something." Said Tails Sally, she isn't mad at you, or me, she understood... for once!" Rouge instantly cheered up.  
  
"So that's why you were flying all over the island, you were trying to look for me. Do you know how much I love you Tails?" Rouge said in a slightly seductive manner. Tails then blushed a bit but answered right back.  
  
"Hmm... Well, not as much as I do right now." Said Tails in a strange English accent that made Rouge laugh. Then they both heard a continuos beep. It was coming from Rouges belt. It was a Radio.  
  
"Hey Rouge, Have you found Tails yet? We need him to come into the chaos emerald room to heal his injuries, we don't want a repetition from last time." Said Sally. Rouge picked up the Radio and pressed the side button.  
  
"Im here I found him, so you aren't mad at us? Over." Rouge waited for a response that took an uncomfortable long time.  
  
"Hmm... Naa I think Tails deserves to have a girl, but be good to him you hear, or you'll be hearing from me." Sally said in a cheery manner, which made Rouge and Tails burst out laughing. "Were on our way Sally over and out."  
  
With that they both took to the air, they both loved flying, it was a gift that came once in a blue moon, especially for foxes. Soon enough they reached the emerald room were Sonic was waiting, naturally he had a grin on his face, and both Rouge and Tails knew what was to come.  
  
"Zip it hedgehog!" Said Rouge.  
  
"Why I am shocked! I was only going to say that Sally was waiting for you inside with old Knuckles, to think the nerve--" Sonic was interrupted.  
  
"Ok Sonic I'm Sorry. Better?" Rouge asked.  
  
"Yes better... so what took you so long?" asked Sonic, with another grin.  
  
"God damn it Sonic, you just couldn't keep your mouth shut!" Yelled Rouge. Tails was speechless, but he laughed none the less.  
  
"What!? I only asked what took you so long it didn't mean anything by it" Sonic Said. This seemed to calm Rouge a little... but then... "if you mean I'm talking about what happened last night--"  
  
"God damn you hedgehog!" Rouge Said, but by the time Rouge finished her sentence, Sonic had boomed clear to the other side of the island.  
  
"Sonic, that guy will never change, I guess that's why he is my best friend." Said Tails.  
  
"Yeah but tell him to chill out, god he is annoying." Rouge said. "You can't just get him to shut up!"  
  
"I've tried it, never worked. Anyway come on, I'm getting sick of this cast." Said Tails as he headed inside the chamber, Sally was there waiting with Knuckles.  
  
"What took you guys so long?" Asked Sally.  
  
"Sonic" Tails Said, Sally only nodded.  
  
"Is he giving you crap?" Said Sally. "Well next time he says something Tails tell him this." Sally whispered into Tails ear, as Sally finished, Tails burst out laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Asked Rouge, but she got no response.  
  
"OK Can we get on with the program here, were running out of time!" Knuckles interrupted, everyone else only nodded, Knuckles carelessly took one of the gems and in a flash threw it hard at Tails, this took everyone by surprise, the emerald was approaching at a high speed, there was no way to dodge it. The worse part is that the pointy end of the gem was aiming at Tails. Then the emerald hit!  
  
"What are you doing are you crazy!" Asked Sally.  
  
"He is fine, look." Knuckles said. He was right, Tails had the emerald stabbed near his broken arm, but there was no blood. There was a bright light instead, almost like the gem was melting inside Tails arm. Tails then was surrounded by a bright light, the light dimmed and the emerald then went flying back to Knuckles who easily cached it. The cast was now gone.  
  
"Awesome, my arm feels better than ever, not like the day I almost killed myse-" Tails Stopped, he had officially opened mouth and inserted foot.  
  
"What was that?" asked Sally.  
  
"I will tell you later, but not now please." Said Tails  
  
"All right, ok I need to contact Bunnie, the hovercraft is refueled and we are ready to go." Sally said as she walked away. Rouge stared at Tails as if to say "are you dumb or what?" but he ignored it. Come on lets go.  
  
Chapter: 6   
  
Everybody was ready to go. Sonic was strapped in on the co-pilot side of the ship, while Sally was strapped on the pilot seat. Behind her, were the passenger side bench seats. Rouge was strapped in next to Tails, while Knuckles was strapped opposite from them.  
  
"Sally Acorn here report in knothole line is secure." Sally said.  
  
"This is Knothole, Princess Sally, are you all right? We saw the traitor follow your ship after you left." Said the guards voice.  
  
"Ok pay close attention, Sonic is fully healed now, he remembers everything that happened the day Tails shot him, he admits it was really the Scout Bots fault." Sally Said.  
  
"Princess, is the Fox with you?" Asked the guard.  
  
"Yes he is, he is strapped in on the ship. Why?" Sally asked curious of the question.  
  
"Is he armed?" Asked the guard.  
  
"No he is not armed, he lost his weapon since he left Knothole." Sally Said. "You can ask Sonic here."  
  
"No mam, that's ok, are there any more passengers there with you?" the guard asked.  
  
"Yes Rouge the bat, spy, what is the meaning of these questions." Sally asked slightly mad.  
  
"No reason Princess, I just needed verification. Are you on your way sire?" the guard finally asked.  
  
"Yes we are we will be there in a few moments." Sally Said. "Over and out. What the hell was that all about?"  
  
"I don't know, but the landing pad is right there, come on." Sonic Said. Soon enough they landed the ship, and the side door opened, Sally went out first, then Sonic. There was a crowd there waiting for them.  
  
"Attention, there is something that Sonic has to say to you all." Sally yelled.  
  
"I received information that you almost killed my best friend because you all though he shot me, well, he didn't mean to do it because I saw everything that happened. A Scout-bot appeared, and destroyed the armory, weapons flew every were, and both me and Tails were thrown to the ground, that's when Tails stood up and a gun landed on his hand, breaking his fingers, but at the same time firing the weapon. I saw how he picked the weapon up and destroyed the Scout-bot then approached me, and that's when I saw the crowd gather up. But I had passed out by then. So you see he is not a traitor, you just caught him at a bad place at a bad time that's all."  
  
A rabbit then walked up to Sonic and stood next to Sally he had a piece of paper in his hand.  
  
"What I have here is an agreement to drop all of the charges against Miles "Tails" Prower, all he has to do is sign it." Said the rabbit. (OK here is the worse part)  
  
Tails then came out with Rouge, no one even bothered to stare at Rouge but at the fox instead, as he approached the table, he began to read the contract. What he didn't know was that there was a sniper waiting for him at a tree that was far away, he was aiming for his heart!  
  
"So I just sign this thing? And I am off the hook?" asked Tails  
  
"That's about it Tails... Wait a minute, did anyone inform guard 3324!" The Rabbit Said.  
  
"Why is that" asked Sally?  
  
The rabbit quickly took a flare that was marked "GREEN" and fired it, but it was too late, as soon as the flare fired, Tails had already been shot. But the sniper missed the heart and only scrapped him in the head, Tails fell, unconscious, strangely as he fell asleep, he blinked and then he was watching the incident from some were else as he was on the floor.  
  
"Who the hell was that!" Rouge yelled. "The bullet only grazed him, he should be ok, but the shock wave from the bullet knocked him out, then strangely he woke up again, it was a little darker now, and really cloudy"  
  
Then the Rabbits Radio turned on, apparently it was the sniper.  
  
"What the hell is going on, I thought you told me to shoot on sight!" The voice said. No one in the group recognized him.  
  
"He has been declared innocent! I shot the Green flare why did you fire!" The Rabbit yelled.  
  
"I saw the green flare, I didn't fire! I still have 100% of all of my ammo, someone else fired!" The Sniper said. This left everyone in awe.  
  
"Are you sure you didn't miss fire?" The Rabbit asked.  
  
"yes I am sure, the barrel is still cold, I was about to fire, then I saw you with the flare gun, and I put my weapon down, then I heard the shot." The sniper Said. "Is Tails ok?"  
  
"He's fine I think he is waking up, he only got a scratch" As soon as the Rabbit said this, gunfire was heard in the direction the sniper was at, it sounded more like a battle, then a large explosion was heard.  
  
"SWAT-bots, SWAT-bots! They found the location of knothole, I am under attack, please send back up— AARRG!" He said. The Radio then went dead.  
  
"Oh my god, they found knothole! Everybody prepare for battle" Sally yelled. The forest was quiet, very quiet, then they heard it, mechanical joints moving, apparently the Robots had started to move, in the direction where the crowd was. Strangely everybody had a riffle or a gun, which put everyone including Tails in an even more nervous state. Then the first SWAT bot came out, it fired at the nearest building as soon as it came through everyone opened fire, explosion per explosion was heard, the SWAT-bots were dropping like flies. But nothing lasts forever, for they had run out of SWAT-bots, and the villagers had all run out of ammo. Apparently Robotnik knew this because he approached in a hovercraft.  
  
"AHH aren't scout bots so helpful? I knew building Scout bots would come in hand one day. I finally found what I have been looking for, I would have never thought of looking here, impressive Sally?" Robotnik Said, with a grin on his face.  
  
Everybody else was staring at him with hateful eyes.  
  
"You know I would have never been able to find this place without the help of Sonic and Tails, you see, the friction they caused during one of their races, directed me to that spot. From there it was just a matter of time, 3 weeks later I found it, I blew up your armory and caused Sonic to get shot. Then you were so worried with Tails being a traitor that you forgot all about me." Robotnik explained, as he was done he began laughing.  
  
Everyone then stared straight at Sonic and Tails, and aimed their guns at them, they pulled back the trigger, and fired, then everything went dark.  
  
Tails then began to hear a strange voice, he didn't know who it was, he opened his eyes to find none other than Rouge, he was in the forest, his arm was still broken and his gun was a few feet away from him.  
  
"About time you woke up, Sally and Bunnie were chasing you a while ago, but you wee flying too fast, you fell and landed here, then you fell asleep, and I found you" Rouge said. Tails then realized it was all just a dream, he never woke up after he landed square on his arm, because that never happened.  
  
"R-Rouge, I have to talk to Sally, can you bring her here." Tails asked.  
  
"Sure hun, um... Tails, I have to tell you something... but..." Rouge Said nervously.  
  
"I love you too Rouge" Tails quickly Said. This brought a smile to Rouges face, and kissed Tails in the nose.  
  
"How did you know, was it that obvious?" Rouge asked.  
  
"Not really, I will tell you about it later, but this stick won't do much for my arm, you need to get Sally." Tails said.  
  
"All right I will be right back hun." Rouge said as she ran into the forest, then she ran back. "Do you think it is going to work out for both of us Tails?"  
  
"Yes, I know it will, I don't know how to explain it but I know it will, trust me. Hell, I already love you more, than what you think I do, but please get me a doctor" Tails said. Rouge then smiled and ran off.  
  
Tails wondered if he was going to live through this, that dream felt so real, so stuck to the facts, and now Tails had a good idea, but he was hoping that it didn't turn out like his dream did. All of a sudden he started hearing footsteps, he turned his head to find Knuckles, running at him. He stopped right in front of the fox.  
  
"So I heard you had a little fun today with Sonic and the Armory?" Knuckles asked sarcastically.  
  
"I know what you came here to do, but can you save it until later, I will be happy to receive it later, not now." Tails said. Knuckles was now officially confused.  
  
"Ok fine what did I come here to do then?" Knuckles asked.  
  
"Well either t-two things, one, to beat me up, and two, t-to come to knothole and heal S-sonic." Tails stammered. Knuckles was amazed, apparently Tails had guessed Knuckles intentions.  
  
"How do you know I came here to do that?" Knuckles asked.  
  
"L-lets just say I had a d-dream" Tails Said.  
  
"Actually you are still having a dream, you got shot." Knuckles said.  
  
Tails didn't have a chance to answer before he woke up again, his head was bandaged since the bullet scrapped him there, and he had a giant headache.  
  
"What the hell, am I dreaming or did I wake up?" Tails said to himself.  
  
Chapter: 7   
  
Tails then realized he was in the hospital wing, he was strapped onto tubes and a heart monitor. He was about to try and pull them off of him when the door opened, the people that came in were none other than Sonic, Sally, Rouge, Knuckles and a strange animal, a black fox, Tails had not seen before. He was dressed up in camouflage and was carrying a sniper riffle.  
  
"Hello, you must be Tails? I am Roger, I am not from this village, I am sorry I shot you, by the time I saw the flare I had already fired" Roger said.  
  
"What about the SWAT-bot attack, you shot me, then a bunch of SWAT- bots attacked us?" Tails said. Everybody else just stood there in curiosity.  
  
"Tails are you feeling ok?" Rouge asked as she checked his temperature.  
  
"Yes I feel fine, never mind, I must have been dreaming... God it seemed so real." Tails said.  
  
"They always do" Sally Said. "Get some rest, you need it"  
  
Everybody began to walk outside, Tails just turned to his side and fell asleep, into a dreamless sleep. By the time he woke up again, it was already midnight, he heard a knock in his window, he turned on his flashlight to see it was none other than Sonic.  
  
"Tails open the window." Sonic Said. "It is colder than hell out here man."  
  
"Hold on Sonic, im on my way" Tails said as he opened the window. "What's up man? You do know it is midnight, right?"  
  
"I just wanted to know how you were doing, but the guards won't let me pass to see you" Sonic Said.  
  
"What they consider me a threat?" Tails asked.  
  
"No it is the other way around, they are protecting you from knothole" Sonic said.  
  
Tails then took a chair and sat down next to the window.  
  
"Man, I can't believe all this is finally over." Tails said. Sonic didn't answer but instead looked away.  
  
"SONIC... What's going on...?" Tails asked very worried.  
  
"Well... they want to make you go on a solo mission to Robotropolis and... prove your loyalty to us" Sonic said.  
  
"WHAT... Solo mission, by myself! Alone! With no one to help me!" Tails asked.  
  
"Yep, in fact tomorrow, see it was on the piece of paper you signed that you didn't get to finish reading." Sonic Said.  
  
"What am I going to do, I have never been into something so intense" Tails Said.  
  
"I don't know little guy, I wish I could help you out" Tails Said.  
  
Tails then started thinking to himself, then his eyes turned wide open.  
  
"Wait I have a plan, but only you and Sally can know about it, Deal?" Tails said.  
  
Sonic thought about it for a second then nodded.  
  
Chapter: 8   
  
It was finally the big Day, Tails was armed and ready, he began to walk to Robotropolis being constantly monitored with an undetectable camera device in his ear. We find our heroes on their way to the edge of the great forest.  
  
"Ok Tails, we will be monitoring your progress from Nicole over here, don't worry about the device, it cannot be detected by any scanner or metal detector, or anything. Your plan better work" Sally Said.  
  
"What plan?" Rouge asked, but Sonic Shook his head at Rouge, She seemed to understand and kept walking along with Tails.  
  
"Well here is the edge of the forest, this is were we leave you little guy, remember if your plan doesn't work, I will be there." Sonic Said.  
  
Tails was about to walk away, when he was pulled back by Rouge, who French- kissed him passionately. Sonic and Sally just looked away but understood why.  
  
"You take care Tails, otherwise ill be there in top speed to save you" Rouge said.  
  
"Thank you Rouge, but I need to go now, wish me luck." Tails Said as he wound up his Tails, and began to fly away towards Robotropolis. As he flew he began to wonder whether his plan was going to work, but it was too late, for his transmitter showed the ugly face of Robotnik"  
  
"Trying to sneak attack me Fox?" Robotnik Said.  
  
"Actually I was wondering whether I could join you, I accidentally shot Sonic in the stomach and the villagers of knothole booted me out of the village, I have no were to go." Tails Said.  
  
"Why should I trust you?" Robotnik asked.  
  
"Because I have the location of knothole in my head." Tails Said. Robotnik thought about it for a second.  
  
"Very well, I would like to discuss this with you" Robotnik Said. "Go to the northern gate, we will meet there."  
  
Sure enough Robotnik was standing there, with a few bots.  
  
"Ok what do you want." Robotnik asked  
  
"I want to join forces with you" Tails said.  
  
"Why should I believe you?" Robotnik said.  
  
"Hey I am the one who killed Sonic remember?" Tails said. "There is no reason not to trust me, no one on planet Mobius trusts me or likes me anymore, figured id fit right in here."  
  
MESS HALL  
  
Meanwhile Sally, Rouge, Bunnie, Antoine, Rottor, and the village of knothole all watched the event in a screen that was set up at the mess hall.  
  
"Man ah hope T2 makes this mission successful." Bunnie Said.  
  
"He will trust me." Rouge Said. "I am sure he will complete his miss- "  
  
"He is going to betray us all, I should have killed him when I had the chance!" a guy Said. Sally stood up, walked over to the guy and slapped him hard across the face. Her face had now turned red.  
  
"As I have said before, I trust that fox with my life, you will keep your mouth shut for the rest of the night do you hear me!" Sally yelled.  
  
"Yes Sir." The guy said before turning around and sitting to stare at the screen. Meanwhile, Tails and Robotnik were still discussing the matter of trust. Robotnik seemed to think this through. It too a while, he then smiled.  
  
ROBOTROPOLIS  
  
"I will believe you fox, but you better not double cross me, or I will kill you, now first of all tell me were the location of knothole is." Robotnik asked. Tails was dead, he didn't know what to do, what was he going to say to prove to Robotnik that he was telling the truth, then it hit him like a brick, everyone in the village were hanging off of their seats.  
  
  
  
"I don't know, don't you know Robotnik? Knothole doesn't exist, it never has existed, how do you think you have never been able to find it. Knothole was just a code name were our camp is, we use camps, but since these guys declared me a traitor, they probably changed their location, to one I probably don't know about."  
  
MESS HALL.  
  
"If Tails does something like that again I am going to strangle him." Bunnie said. Sally and Rouge only laughed. Back with Robotnik and Tails. Robotnik seemed to have bought it.  
  
ROBOTROPOLIS  
  
"Clever, well come in, tell me all about your friends." Robotnik asked, then as if on cue Sonic showed up, to "SAVE" Tails from a big "MISTAKE" *_o  
  
"*This better work* Tails what are you doing!?" Sonic asked. "Don't you realize who you are siding with!"  
  
"I thought you were dead!, no I'm not going back Sonic, everyone in "CAMP" Knothole hates me, they broke my arm ,I had to trick Knuckles to heal it! Tails yelled.  
  
"Little buddy I've strengthened this out, don't worry, just please come back before you make a big mistake... PLEASE!" Sonic said.  
  
"I'm sorry Sonic it is too late, they didn't trust me when I told them that I didn't kill you, and now I will never trust them!" Tails yelled. "I am better off with an OVERLANDER than with you guys!"  
  
That hurt Sonic as he heard this, he had to remind himself it was just a play, but it felt so real to his words.  
  
MESS HALL  
  
"Man those two are good actors." Rouge Said. "It almost looks real, I hope my love makes it back in time."  
  
"Wait a minute you mean to tell us that you and Tails are..." Bunnie, said, Rottor and Antoine just stared, in awe. Rouge only blushed.  
  
"Yes, they are Bunnie, it was a good thing you didn't go with me to the floating island too." Sally Said.  
  
"Why?" Asked Bunnie.  
  
"Oh Sally please don't you dare tell them!" Rouge said.  
  
"What did you do... oh my god, YOU MEAN YOU TWO... you did...!" Bunnie said shocked. Rouge only blushed and covered her face in her hands.  
  
"OH LORRD, what a luuky fox" Antoine said.  
  
"I am going to have to agree to that, DAAAAMN! Well congratulations Rouge" Rottor said.  
  
"Yeah Rouge congratulations, but you better treat him right." Bunnie said. Rouge only nodded.  
  
"I would never, I've had this crush on him for the longest time, but I've never gotten the courage to tell him, and that night I did tell him, and one thing lead to another and... well... you know..." Rouge said rather blushed. They all smiled at her then turned to stare at the screen.  
  
ROBOTROPOLIS  
  
"Fine! Go with this piece of lard if you want! I don't ever want to see you again!" Sonic yelled. Which had the same realistic effect on Tails. Then Robotnik did something unexpectedly, he handed Tails a gun.  
  
"Shoot him again, otherwise I will kill you both on the spot." Robotnik Said.  
  
MESS HALL  
  
"Oh my god he has to be kidding around!" Sally said. " He wants Tails to kill Sonic... again.  
  
"He would never..." Rouge said.  
  
ROBOTROPOLIS  
  
Tails was more nervous than ever, he looked at Sonic's eyes, giving him a pleading look as if to ask can I shoot you again. Sonic only stared back as in to say it was ok. Tails took aim, he didn't know what was going to happen, he aimed the gun, this was hard, he had to do this or the mission was a bust- he pulled the back of the gun, reloading it, this was it, he aimed at his arm, and pulled the trigger. But the gun only clicked, the gun was empty.  
  
"Hmm, well it seems I can trust you, the reason I gave you that gun was to make sure that you weren't going to turn on me. Anyway here is the loaded one." Robotnik said handing the gun to Tails. Tails then took aim at sonic again.  
  
MESS HALL  
  
"Oh no he is doing it again, except the gun is really loaded this time!" Bunnie yelled.  
  
"Don't do it Tails please don't do it." Rouge and Sally whispered.  
  
"Trust him with your life huh princess? Heh, he is about to shoot Sonic again." The guy said. Sally turned around.  
  
ROBOTROPOLIS  
  
"Tails what are you doing... put that down" Sonic said. Tails had actually done it, he had betrayed the team. Sonic then closed his eyes. He didn't see much, then he heard the gunshot, but he didn't feel anything, he opened his eyes to see Robotnik on the floor. Tails with a gun to his head. Everyone in the mess hall was cheering, and applauding. The guy fell to one knee begging for forgiveness from the princess, Sally of course had to. But nothing could have prepared them for what they were about to hear.  
  
MESS HALL  
  
"YES!" Rouge yelled.  
  
ROBOTROPOLIS  
  
"You don't know how long I have been wanting to do this to you Robotnik." Tails Said. Robotnik then began to laugh maniacally.  
  
"Fool, you actually think you can kill me? Didn't you know? Julian Ivo. Kintobor is dead.  
  
"Ok what the hell are you talking about?" Tails asked.  
  
MESS HALL  
  
"WHAT!!" the mess hall seemed to say in unison.  
  
ROBOTROPOLIS  
  
"He died years before the roboticization machine was even invented." Robotnik Said. "So he made a robotic copy of himself, but when he died, something went wrong... really wrong. My programming, was tampered with, by someone else, some scientist. She tried to make me better than my original programming, but she accidentally downloaded a virus that tampered with me and made me pure evil. So now you know, and as soon as I die, a new copy of me and my memories will come out of the robot factory, at a secret location, each time, I die."  
  
"Well it doesn't matter, as long as I kill the Robotnik-version that killed my family." Tails Said.  
  
"By the way Tails, your parents are excellent worker bots, you don't know how many times I have used your father for target practice, and your mother sure can clean the floors to a spit shine, oh your brother? He enjoys cleaning the sewers every day too."  
  
"DIE you son of a bitch DIE!" Tails said, he said it so coldly, that it made Sonic's quills go up and shiver. Tails then emptied the gun into Robotnik, while yelling. The other SWAT-bots had disappeared somewhere. Tails kept firing at the limp robot on the floor, then he ran out of ammo, all he was really doing was clicking the gun, click after click after click, after click. Tails was now in tears, he barely remembered his family, and his vision was now blurry.  
  
"Come on Tails we have to go, come on COME ON!" Sonic yelled as he dragged Tails back with him, Tails then broke free and attacked the dead robot, and pulled his head off. He then crushed it with his foot, he then began to sob more now, Sonic then grabbed him by the arm, and pulled him away, as he did this, a laser shot hit the place were Tails was standing. Everyone in the Mess hall and the other villages that were watching the transmission broadcast, were silent, no one even made a peep. Tails then continued to cry. Sonic then stopped and embraced the young fox.  
  
"It's gonna be ok Tails, just let it out, it's going to be ok." Sonic said. Tails then fell to his knees and fainted, Sonic then carried the unconscious fox back to the village.  
  
Chapter: 9   
  
It had been a few weeks since the incident, everybody treated Tails better now, and Tails was feeling happy again, thanx to Rouge, and all of his friends. He was once again racing against Sonic in the same place they were at the last time. Only that Knuckles and Rouge were there racing with them, Rouge and Tails flew while Knuckles and Sonic Ran. It was a very close race, and I wont bother go into detail because you already know who won the race.  
  
"AWESOME, I beat you again, for the hundredth time!" Sonic yelled in enthusiasm.  
  
"Oh be quiet hedgehog you know I won." Knuckles said.  
  
"No I won!" Sonic Said.  
  
"No I won!" Knuckles Said.  
  
"No I won!" S. Said  
  
"No I won!" K. Said  
  
"No I won!" S. Said  
  
"No I won!" K. Said  
  
Finally, Tails and Rouge yelled at the Echidna and the Hedgehog, interrupting them.  
  
"GUYS! It was a tie, both me and Tails agreed on it, now could you please be quiet." Rouge Said. "Anyway we have to go, see you later guys."  
  
Apparently the guys didn't notice, but Rouge and Tails flew away, they went flying really high in the air, at about 3,000Ft. Then they dived, at high speed, they began to hover as they reached the ground. Tails then took Rouge in his arms and whispered something in her ear. Rouge then said something that looked like an "I love you too Tails." Then flew into Tails hut, and closed the blinds and locked the door, Bunnie saw this and realized that they were going to be ok, she laughed and went back into her hut to drink a cup of tea.  
  
"Finally our little two tailed flying fox has grown up" Bunnie said, she then threw her attention at Sonic who was still arguing over who won the race.  
  
"Better separate those two before Knuckles stabs Sonic and Sonic spin- dashes through poor old red." Bunnie said as she ran outside towards the two. "Sugahog just never changes, just like Tails."  
  
The END...?????   
  
So what did you think of my story? Not good enough? Too good? Well don't flame me, anyway part two of "The Living Dead" and part two of "The Other World" are both currently in progress and on their way, but I am afraid that "The Living Dead" won't be as long as this one, hope you liked this one though g2g. Coffe maker is done... Later... ^_^... o_0...X_X...  
  
P.S. Should I do a part two to this or no? Your choice, just tell me in the review. 


	2. The Beginning of the End...!

1 "Traitor: Part 2"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or any of the characters in this story, they belong to "Sega", and "Archie publications." Although I wish I did own them. OK here's the scoop, about a month ago, I wrote a Fic, called "Traitor" it was a very excellent story, mostly a drama. A few people have contacted me and told me that I should be getting started on part 2 of this story, it is a nice story and I enjoy writing it. So now that it is 1:05Am. I will begin my story, I will tell you the time when I finish the story by the way, just for the hell of it. Oh and I need to get some things cleared up, school is getting in the way of my writing, so if it takes to long for me to finish a Fic, blame school. Oh have you guessed who my favorite character is yet? Well I will turn him into a hero at the end of this story, but I am afraid I will have to kill him off too. I write Drama, and nothing is more dramatic than a noble death, but I might change my mind. Anyway on with the story... ONWARD SIR LANCELOT!!  
  
""... Dialogue  
  
**... Thought/ flashbacks.  
  
Chapter: 1   
  
It was a nice day in knothole, for Tails that is, ever since he and Rouge had gotten together, they were inseparable, even Sonic couldn't take it anymore, but he understood, since for some reason, sally had become a lot more... what's the word? Affectionate towards Sonic, so both "players" Sonic and Tails were happy as can be, but unfortunately, as humble and sound these couples seem like, there is always a dark side to everything, even this pretty picture. Robotropolis always got in the way of everything, even love. We join our two heroes both Sonic and Tails at the ring pool in the morning, somewhat exhausted...  
  
"Hey Tails, what's new?" Sonic said as he yawned.  
  
"Not much, I am pretty tired right now, I'm surprised I woke up this early" Tails said. Sonic then began to stare at Tails in curiosity, and Tails began to do the same for Sonic, then they both burst out laughing.  
  
"I take it you had some "fun..." last night after we got back." Tails said.  
  
"I take it so did you." Sonic said.  
  
"Yeah I can't remember the last time I was so happy sonic, I mean before the war and stuff" Said Tails, as he got up and washed his face in the water. "We got to keep this a secret though, if the girls find out what we were doing last night, or even what we are talking about now, they are going to kill us!"  
  
Flashback: Last night   
  
Sonic and Tails were walking in the middle of the night towards Robotropolis, each with a standard use machine gun, since all the blasters were locked and the only one that had the key was Sally.  
  
"Sonic this might not work, how are we going to find the place were Robotnik keeps all his damn clone copy things" Tails asked.  
  
"Tails, you worry too much, if we don't find it, we will just have a little training with our friends the SWAT-bots." Sonic said.  
  
"Well, we might have our little date with them a little sooner than that." Tails said as he pointed towards Robotropolis, there was a squad of SWAT- bots headed straight towards them.  
  
"Oh well maybe later, show time Tails" Sonic said, as he sped up to a SWAT- bot and sliced it in two. Tails was kneeling on one knee aiming at the bots and "swatting" them down.  
  
"Sonic get out of the way, I almost shot you! I will take the ones that get past you and you get the rest!" Tails yelled as he shot one with the Automatic riffle.  
  
"Deal!" Sonic yelled as he diced through the mounted gun a SWAT-bot had. Tails now stood up and began to step forward as he shot one by one, each SWAT-bot only took about 5 bullets before it blew up, And Tails having an Automatic weapon, made the task of killing SWAT-bots a lot easier. He held the gun at his side, constantly moving it as he changed target, before he knew it, he had run out of ammo, he was about to reload when he saw a bot aiming at his head, but it stopped as Sonic sliced it in two.  
  
"Thanx, now let me reload and lets get out of here, the mission is a bust!" Tails yelled.  
  
"I know, look reinforcements are arriving, come on hold on to my arm, let's juice out of here." Sonic yelled as he took Tails arm and sped out of the area into the great forest. They ran for a while, until finally Sonic began to slow down. He didn't want to make his usual Sonic boom.  
  
"Well we are here, I think Rouge is waiting for you Tails?" Sonic said as he pointed towards his hut.  
  
"Same to you, look" Tails said as he pointed at Sally's hut.  
  
"Meet me tomorrow at the ring pool, as early as you can, if possible" Sonic said.  
  
"Sure see you tomorrow Sonic, oh and Sonic?" Tails asked  
  
"Yeah?" Sonic said.  
  
"Plan a more secret entrance next time you want to go to Robotropolis, those SWAT-bots are getting annoying." Tails said. Sonic only chuckled nodded and walked to Sally's hut.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"I was about to suggest the same thing, but how did Robotnik know we were coming? Hey! What time is it?" Sonic asked. "I want to know when the Mess hall is opening, I am starving!"  
  
"Yeah me too, im it says it is about... 6:00." Tails said annoyed at the new discovery.  
  
"Man, the mess hall ain't gonna open until 6:30" Sonic groaned.  
  
"Well I know what we could do until then."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We could TAKE A SHOWER, we look like we've been laid" Sonic Said. "That's the last think I want to do today, tip someone off."  
  
"Sure, ill meet you at the mess hall once I am done" Tails said. And so they did, they each went to their own huts, as Tails went into his hut, he noticed that Rouge was still asleep in bed. He carefully made his way to the shower to prevent her from waking up, he took off his shoes, gloves, turned the shower on and went in. The warm water felt nice to him, like a warm blanket that covered his whole body. He closed his eyes and began to remember when he was smaller, and Sonic had just found him, under the bed, in a dead village. Then it hit him, he began to remember his parents like he had just seen them yesterday, he remembered how he was cuddled in his mothers arms, and how when he was older, his father protected him from the other kids, because of his extra tail. He remembered how things were before the attack.  
  
Flashback   
  
There was a small two tailed fox sitting alone in a log, crying, another fox much older but with one tail, walked over to him, and sat next to him.  
  
"What's wrong son, kids bothering you again?" the older fox Said.  
  
"Yes, (Sniffles*) they keep making fun of me cause... (sniffles*) cause of my tail" the young fox said, as he cleaned his tears with his fists. "I don't have any friends."  
  
"Why don't you find a use for that Tail? Maybe then you will be able to have a friend son?" the older fox said. "It wont hurt if you try?"  
  
"I tried, (Sniffles*) but... but... but, nothing works" the young fox said. "I can only twist them and use them like a fan but that is not useful, or fun (Sniffles*) besides, like I said I got no friends, why bother."  
  
"Son, you have to try to get friends, you can't just not have friends- " the old fox said as he was cut off by his son.  
  
"I said I tried!" the fox yelled as he went into a tantrum and twisted his tails, this caused him to fly up a few feet and then back down.  
  
"How did you do that son! That was incredible!" the older fox said.  
  
"Um I did it like this dad." The fox repeated what he did, and twisted his tails, he untwisted them quickly and he flew back up in the air, his tails twisted back up and he untwisted them back out again, causing him to hover.  
  
"Look dad I can fly!" the young fox said forgetting why he was crying.  
  
"INCREDIBLE son! Come on, lets go eat dinner, your mother will be pleased to know this." The father said.  
  
They headed back to the village, an the father opened the door, but was interrupted by the village kids that passed by to make fun of the young two tailed fox.  
  
"OOH look it's the freak!" one fox said. The father only stared from a window inside.  
  
"Honey you have to stop this!" the mother said as she too approached the window.  
  
"No sweet heart look at what our son has learned to do" the father said.  
  
Meanwhile back with Tails.  
  
"I am not a freak! You are" tails said.  
  
"hey I'm not the one with the extra Tail, what do you do with it anyway? You clean the table with one while the other cleans the floor?" the kid said as they all started laughing.  
  
"No I can fly!" the fox said. The other kids started laughing harder, then Tails twisted his tails and took to the air, all the kids stopped laughing.  
  
"WOOOOOOOOAAAAH!" All the kids said in unison. Tails landed in front of them. (Note, Tails's name wasn't really "Tails" back then, it was actually Miles Prower, you already know this though) Tails then turned around and flew over to his doorstep, he then opened the door, went in and closed it behind him. The kids were still standing there with their mouths open.  
  
"Son how did you do that!" the mother said. Before "Miles" had a chance to answer, his mother interrupted him. "I am so proud of you Miles!"  
  
That night they all ate dinner, and went to bed, by the next day, word had spread out that "Miles" could fly. He showed it off to everyone, he could only hover and fly forward though. It was once again nighttime and Tails was exhausted, he went to his home, and ate some dinner, but something was wrong, there were mechanical noises outside of the house. Then a blast was heard, then more and more, blasters were firing everywhere, large explosions could also be heard, and everything outside was on fire!  
  
"Honey, take the kids into the room!" the father said as he took a blaster and ran out of the door, Tails hid under the bed, and his brother hid behind it, then something blasted through the room and came in, it was a big Robot.  
  
"Stop freedom fighter, you are under arrest by orders of Robotnik, you will be roboticized and placed in a working plant." The bot said, as he shot a dart at his brother and took him, away, then everything went silent, with the exception of people crying and some explosions, the familiar smell of blood could be smelled, but it was different. Then everything went dark.  
  
END FLASHBACK   
  
  
  
This brought tears to Tails eyes, except that he didn't notice, he didn't seem to notice he was crying. This was the first time he remembered what had happened in his village. He raised his palm, and a drop of water that didn't look like the rest, fell in the center of his palm. He was surprised, he then took a finger and ran it through his left eye, and saw more of those mysterious droplets, Tails fell to his knees and silently sobbed, this went on for some time. He realized, he was already done in the shower, but had stayed extra time, he washed his tears away in the water, turned the shower off and walked out, drying himself off. He then turned to the bed again to see Rouge sleeping there, so peaceful there. Every time he looked at her, she made him forget all of his pains and worries. She was mumbling something but he couldn't make it out, until she said the word love and then his name. This made Tails slightly blush but ignored it. He then put on a clean pair of socks and gloves. He didn't really know why he wore gloves, but ignored it and put a new pair on anyway. Then his shoes, and made his way out of the hut without making any noise. He flew over to the mess hall and discovered it was open, Sonic was inside, stuffing his face with chilidogs. So were sally and the team. He sat down next to Sonic.  
  
"Ok guys here is the thing, I am sorry to break up this thing with you guys but, there is a situation." Sally said. "Our medical supplies are low and we need more materials, mostly chips, to fix the faulty computers. We will have to go on a mission the day after tomorrow, at about 11:15."  
  
"Sal, ya got to be kidding me, we retrieved enough medicine to last us for more than 2 years." Bunnie Said.  
  
"I know, but apparently there wasn't enough, it is going to be a small trip, mostly in and out." Sally said.  
  
"I hope you know what you are doing Sal. Rottor Said."  
  
"I hope so too."  
  
Chapter: 2   
  
The day was nice, it had been about one week since Tails had been pardoned after he accidentally shot Sonic, and discovered that Robotnik was really just a Robot. Now Sally had another problem on her hands, Tails had fallen in love with Rouge, and Rouge the same. Rouge had somehow been accepted into the village, knowing that she was a spy, but no one seemed to care, we join the two characters Rouge and Tails at the edge of the ring pool.  
  
"So Rouge. How was your day?" Tails asked.  
  
"It was fun, considering I spent the whole day with you, you should know!" Rouge said as she giggled at Tails remark. They were both now staring at each other, their lips were now nearing each others, inch by inch... until they were interrupted by a very familiar and now annoying Sonic boom.  
  
"Hey T2 hey Rouge what's up?" Sonic said.  
  
"Were fine Sonic, what's up" Rouge asked.  
  
"Sally sent me over here to tell you that it is urgent for you two go over to her hut." Sonic said.  
  
"Oh great, now what is she going to do!" Tails said angrily.  
  
"It's not about you and Rouge, it is about something else, far more important." Sonic said as he sped away.  
  
Soon enough Rouge and Tails came inside her hut, she was ruffling through some papers, then stopped as she noticed her visitors.  
  
"Tails Rouge, I need you to do something really important for me, can you do it?" Sally said. Both Rouge and Tails nodded their heads.  
  
"I need you to deliver this message to Uncle Chuck, he has to receive this thing." Sally urgently said. "And I need to get some info from him, he said he might have found something very important about Robotnik."  
  
"Sure thing Sal." Tails said.  
  
"What is it anyway?" Rouge asked.  
  
"That's exactly it." Sally said. "We don't know, it came with one of the chips we stole from Robotnik last time we had a mission, it is all coded.  
  
"Alright, come on lets go, is he in the usual hideout?" Tails asked.  
  
"Yeah he is, now hurry, and if you see a SWAT-bot, don't kill I but don't let it see you." Sally said.  
  
"Cool" Tails said as he ran outside  
  
Tails and Rouge finally got to Uncle Chuck's, which was (As I understand) a patch on the ground, that was a secret entrance. Tails knocked twice, then once and then three times again. Then the door opened, to reveal Sonic's Roboticized Uncle Chuck.  
  
"Hey, do you have the message?" Uncle chuck asked.  
  
"Yeah, here you go." Tails said.  
  
"Come on Tails we have to go, SWAT-bots are coming this way" Rouge said.  
  
Chuck was a bit surprised to see Rouge but he didn't seem to think of it much.  
  
"I have to go, and so should you, hurry back now and be careful." Chuck said.  
  
"We will, thanx!" Tails whispered.  
  
"Your welcome, oh Say hi to Sally for me." Chuck said.  
  
"I will, good bye" Tails said.  
  
Rouge and Tails then ran back into the forest, without being seen by the bot's, they bot continued running until they were too tired.  
  
"Well that was fun." Tails said, as Rouge approached him and began kissing him, they both passionately kissed for what seemed a long time, that is until they heard someone behind them.  
  
"AHEM!" Sally said.  
  
"Aunt sally, what a nice surprise!" Tails said  
  
"Sorry to interrupt but did you do what I told you to do?" Sally asked.  
  
"Yeah, Uncle Chuck says hi." Tails said.  
  
"I know" Sally said. "This was part of your test"  
  
"What test" both Tails and Rouge said.  
  
"Well I needed to see if you would o a good job together, you did, and congratulations, you are going in this next mission, well except Tails of course."  
  
"Why not I wanted to go!" Tails said.  
  
"Because you have the most important job in the whole mission." Sally said. "You are our eyes and ears inside the city, you will be in front of a console telling us what is in front of us, Uncle chuck usually does that for us but he has work in the factory, he can't arouse suspicion."  
  
"Fine that's cool, but you be careful tomorrow ok Rouge?" Tails asked.  
  
"I will, come on lets go" Rouge said. "Its getting dark."  
  
Chapter: 3   
  
The next day, everyone had everything ready, all, Sonic, Sally, Bunnie, Rottor, and Rouge, had left. Tails of course had to stay behind. So he stayed to receive any radio transmissions from either them or Uncle Chuck.  
  
"Man, talk about lame, sure my girlfriend gets to go, but I don't" Tails said. "That is so degrading." Then the radio began beeping. Tails answered it  
  
"Tails, this is Sally, any thing from Uncle Chuck yet? Over..."  
  
"No aunt Sally, nothing yet... Over." Tails Said. Meanwhile, Sonic and the gang were walking along the forest, then came to a clearing, and saw the large green dome that was Robotropolis. To their surprise, there were no bots or anything, it was all cleared out.  
  
"Something is not right here." Rouge said.  
  
"Something smells very fishy" Rotor said. "This smells like a trap"  
  
"LOOK OUT!, SWAT BOTS DEAD AHEAD!" Sonic yelled. Back with Tails, he was playing around the computer console in front of him, playing solitaire. All of a sudden, Tails began hearing strange noises from the radios, then it hit him. Those noises belonged to blasters! Sally was under attack!  
  
"Tails... we... are under attack..." Sally said. "we need backup... tell the guards... get the rescue team together... AAH!" Tails was about to stand up, when he heard an all too familiar voice, it was Robotnik.  
  
"Whoever is on the other side of this radio, preferably that two tailed fox, I have captured everyone and you have 1 hour to rescue them, or I will roboticized them."  
  
"What are you planning to do!" Tails said.  
  
"You killed me remember, I want revenge, so I want you!" Then the transmission ended. Tails was shocked, his love of his life was captured, and not just that but his family too. What was he to do? He was nobody the only useful thing he had ever done was to be a look out!  
  
"What am I going to do! I can't just rescue them! I am going to die if I try anything, and I can't get a team ready in less that one hour!" Tails said, panicking. "I am just going to have to do it, there is no other way." He decided he was going to rescue them, and set his watch timer to one hour. He headed over to Rottor's hut, by now he was terrified, but took the smallest semi-auto/auto riffle he saw, and loaded it, he already knew how to use a fire arm, with ease, he took some clips and flew out of there, heading straight for Robotropolis. He flew as fast as he could, until he saw a green dome in the distance, he flew even faster now.  
  
MEANWHILE: Sonic and the gang were inside a cell.  
  
"I hope you die a extremely horrible death Robotnik!" Sonic said.  
  
"Oh be quiet hedgehog, you aren't leaving alive from here anyway." Robotnik said. "How about you Rouge, you could team up with me and save your own life, you were a very useful person to me, I could use your services again." Rouge seemed to think this through, she looked over to Sally and gave her a smirk. Sally then lit up and knew instantly what was going on.  
  
"Ok, I'll side with you, but you have to let me go first." Rouge said.  
  
"You Traitor!" Sonic yelled. "How could you!"  
  
"Be quiet Sonic!" Rouge yelled. Robotnik only grinned and handed her a weapon.  
  
"I need you to kill that hedgehog, I have serious business to take care of." Robotnik said. She instantly took it and aimed it at Robotnik.  
  
"Let them go right now or your face becomes fried bacon, what makes you think I would side with you again anyway!" Rouge said. Robotnik only laughed.  
  
"What's so funny!" Rouge said. "I told you to let them go right now!"  
  
"First of all, I am a robot, mechanical, so you can't kill me, oh and second. The gun isn't loaded Rouge" Robotnik said. Rouge pulled the trigger and only heard clicks, Robotnik then took another weapon, and raised it against Rouge!"  
  
"SHIT!" Rouge said. Robotnik fired at rouges abdomen, she was thrown back to the place she was originally sitting at in the cell.  
  
"Rouge! Are you ok!" Sally said as she approached Rouge, and covered her wound with a piece of cloth.  
  
"D-Do I l-look ok t-to you!" Rouge stammered. "Damn you Robotnik!"  
  
"OOH harsh words, coming from someone who is going to die in about 5 minutes." Robotnik said. As he walked away into a computer console, as soon as he sat down, red lights began to flash everywhere and the alarm went off.  
  
"Intruder alert, Intruder alert, Intruder alert" The computer repeated this over and over. The computer consoles saw a picture of Tails running towards the cell compound, shooting down SWAT-bot after SWAT-bot.  
  
"DAMN!" Sonic said, that was all he needed to say. Tails now hid behind a building as he saw SWAT-bots firing missiles at him, he went around the building and shot the bots in the back, then started again towards the building. Everyone then saw how Tails was completely surrounded by bots, so he took to the air, dodging bullets all over the place, then he remembered how he and Rouge once did the same thing, this only motivated him to move faster.  
  
"See Robotnik, he is going to rescue us!" Sonic said. "Then when I get out of here I am going to slice you in half."  
  
"Don't be to confident hedgehog." Robotnik said as he pressed a button, then a large screen appeared in front of Tails as he flew, all the bots stopped firing weapons by now.  
  
"Fox, how nice to see you" Robotnik said.  
  
"I am right here, now let my friends go!" Tails yelled.  
  
"No, I have a better idea, come to the central prison, we are all waiting for you here" Robotnik said. Tails then took his gun, and typed something into the side of it. And threw it on the floor, were all the SWAT-bots were. He flew away as fast as he could.  
  
"What is he doing?" Robotnik asked. As soon as he asked this, the cameras in that area went blank, and then the city shook slightly. He then heard a knock at the door, Robotnik pressed a button as he stood up. The door opened, and tails walked in.  
  
"Let them go, or I am going to kill you again." Tails warned. Robotnik then opened the cell, and everyone walked out, Tails saw the wound on Rouge, he looked into her eyes, and she just gave her a reassuring look, everyone walked out, but only Sonic came back.  
  
"There I have let you go, now it is time for you to die," Robotnik said.  
  
"I've had enough of this for one day, if you try anything, while I am still here, I will detonate this room with this remote." Tails turned around to leave but Robotnik took a gun and aimed it at Sonic. Tails saw this, and pressed the detonator, the detonator gave a small pop as the bullet shattered it. The pieces flew everywhere, as Tails got in the way of the shot, tails expression went blank as the gamma light from the gun flashed on his face, the bullet pierced his chest and he fell backward as a small amount of blood sprayed through Tails into Sonics chest. The fox fell limp on the floor. MEANWHILE:  
  
"Sal, do you think we should leave this job to Sonic and Tails alone?" Bunnie said.  
  
"Heel be ok" Rouge said, then they all heard it, the shot pierced through every ones ears. Rouge only stared at the room they were in at, a minute ago, then saw Tails limp body fall halfway out of the door. Then they all heard pierced digital screaming coming from Robotnik, accompanied by the sound of a saw. Sonic walked out with black oil and wires on his quills.  
  
"Ok Rottor, take both Rouge and Tails back to the hospital wing in knothole, there is a hovercraft on top of the building and hurry, the rest of you, follow me, you won't believe what I have just found." He went in and found a room, it was hidden, but it had somehow opened, there were cryochambers lined up on each side of the wall, inside them were many copies of Robotnik. Sally then walked over to a console.  
  
"Do you know what this means?" Sally said.  
  
"Y-yes, I do" Sonic stammered.  
  
"The end of Robotnik forever, I think we should all press the button together, starting with Sugahog here." Bunnie said.  
  
Sally stopped the regeneration of all of the Clones and she set the auto destruct sequence for five minutes. Sonic then placed his hand on the detonator, then Bunnie's roboticized arm, and finally Sally's hand.  
  
"Goodbye Robotnik" Sonic said.  
  
They all pushed at the same time, then Sonic took hold of Sally and Bunnie, and ran out of there as fast as he could. He hid behind another room and heard a large explosion, then multiple explosions. When he looked back all he saw were destroyed robots, then the building began to shake, the center, where all the cryochambers were, fell to the bottom of the building, carrying all the floors with it. By then Sonic and the two girls were long gone.  
  
Chapter: 4   
  
Sally, Bunnie and Sonic came in through the doors.  
  
"How is he?" Sonic asked.  
  
"I don't know, but they are helping him." Rottor said.  
  
"I can't believe Robotnik is finally dead." Bunnie said. "Thank y'all Sonic." As soon as she said this, a message popped up in every computer, TV. And display system all over, it was Robotnik!  
  
"NO!" Sonic said.  
  
"Don't worry citizens, this is an automated message, it was designed to turn on the day I died, and could not regenerate in robot form. I don't know how much time I have left before the  
  
"evil" as you might call it from my programming comes back to my consciousness, so I will be brief. Sonic Hedgehog, I apologize for my actions, I don't remember what I have done at the moment, but upon inspecting my computer system I have found that I have tried to kill you many times, for that I apologize. This will be the last time I will ever be able to suppress the evil, there fore the city is yours, once again. The computer will now display a way to make the robots restore the plantation and ecosystem, and it will also display the plans for a de-roboticization machine. I must go, for I have not much time, fair well, oh and goodbye son, I apologize for being so cruel." The message now ended and the screens went blank. A cheer was heard through the whole village, there were cheers all over the planet, and news that Sonic the hedgehog had killed Robotnik. Everyone was happy, except Sonic, Sally, Rottor and Bunnie. They were all now in the waiting room, Rouge had only been perforated, but no internal organs had been damaged. So all she really needed was a quick 10 min surgery, and a bandage, the hours just came by and by, until Bookshire came in, they all looked at the expression on his face, which wasn't a bright one.  
  
"Tails... will be fine, but he is in bad shape, we are as we speak repairing the damage the bullet made to his chest."  
  
"When can we see him Doc?" Rouge said.  
  
"Tomorrow, but not today, he will be awake tomorrow." Bookshire said. "Get some rest, he won't go anywhere."  
  
Everybody went to sleep, Rouge slept inside Tails hut. She stared at the sealing, crying, she the got up and began to walk towards the kitchen. She didn't know how Tails was, and she needed to see him, then she tripped on to a chair and hit the back of her head. Then everything went black, she got up, and saw the clock was still at the same time, she decided to go to Tails, it was the middle of the night. But she went anyway, when she got there, she couldn't find Tails, in any room, he walked over to Bookshire, and saw he had a very sad expression on his face.  
  
"Hey Bookshire, how is Tails, I can't sleep without being by his side, even for just a minute" Rouge said.  
  
"I am sorry Rouge, but we lost Tails as soon as you all left, there was nothing we could do, we tried everything." Bookshire stopped as he saw the tears on Rouges face.  
  
"No you told us he would be ok, by tomorrow" Rouge said in tears.  
  
"His body is in the room, down the hall to the left, we haven't put him in a body bag yet but we will soon... I am sorry Rouge" Bookshire said as he walked away slowly, Rouge ran into the room Bookshire pointed at, and there she saw him, the machines weren't reading any life signs from him, then the room turned black, sonic and the gang were all there, even shadow!  
  
"Why didn't you save him." Sonic said coldly  
  
"I couldn't I was injured, you were with him." Rouge said.  
  
"Oh sure, go on and blame all of us for your mistakes" Bunnie said.  
  
"It wasn't my fault, Robotnik did this!" Rouge desperately said.  
  
"Yes it was, you made him come alone after us because he loved you. You killed Tails Rouge." Sally said.  
  
"No it's not true!" Rouge yelled.  
  
"How do we know she isn't lying? She is a spy after all." Shadow coldly said.  
  
Everyone started to approach her, by now, Sonic had a knife ready, and sally had a blaster, while Bunnie had some sort of sharp cutting device on her Roboticized arm, Shadow only laughed maniacally.  
  
"No get away from me, it wasn't my fault please, I love him!" Rouge said.  
  
"If you love him you would have protected him!" Shadow yelled. Rouge turned around to look at Tails, and saw that he was decomposing at a very fast rate, first his skin, then his muscles, then the bones, and finally nothing but dust.  
  
"See what you have caused!" Sonic yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry please forgive me." Rouge pleaded. She then saw Sally was saying and repeating her name.  
  
"Rouge, Rouge, Rouge, Rouge, Rouge" Sally repeated. Then everything went dark as she closed her eyes, and when she opened her eyes she saw Sally shaking her, she got up and threw sally away from her, but since she was weak, Sally only stepped away from her. Sally saw that Rouge was crying.  
  
"It was only a bad dream, I heard a crash in here, and I found you knocked out against the wall." Sally said.  
  
"I have never had such a horrible dream, all of you were in it, including shadow." Rouge said. Sally only approached her and hugged her tight as she cried on her shoulder, she stayed like that for a while until she remembered her dream.  
  
"Sally where's Tails, is he ok, where is he!" Rouge desperately asked.  
  
"He is fine, I just went to go see him, he is still unconscious but he is in good shape." Sally said. "Why don't you get some rest, you hit your head hard against the wall."  
  
"OK, I will, but I have to go see him now." Rouge said. This brought a smile to Sally's face.  
  
"You know Rouge, when I first thought of you being with Tails, I thought you were after something, I thought you might scam him or get information from him, and break his heart." Sally said. "But now I know I was wrong to doubt you, and I apologize for being rude, you are the best thing that has ever happened to Tails."  
  
Rouge was stunned she would have never expected this to come out of Sally, and yet it did.  
  
"Thank you Sally, um excuse me." Rouge said as she ran towards the hospital wing, Sally only smiled and headed to her own hut.  
  
Rouge was now running as fast as she could toward the hospital wing, she went inside without anyone noticing her, and she went into the room that she went into in her dream, everything was different, the room was brighter, and Tails was alive. In fact, when Rouge came inside, Tails had opened his eyes, he had a big patch of bandages on his chest.  
  
"Tails how are you feeling?" Rouge asked.  
  
"I feel like I've been shot" Tails said. A long awkward pause between the two made the room awkward. "So is Robotnik really dead?"  
  
"Yes, he is dead for good." Rouge said as she approached Tails, "I am sorry I wasn't there, I got shot too." Rouge said, they both laughed  
  
"Ouch..." Rouge and Tails said in unison as they stopped laughing. Rouge then sat next to Tails who had now sat up.  
  
"I have a better idea Tails, lets not laugh." Rouge said as she French-kissed Tails in the mouth, Tails didn't mind, they both closed their eyes and continued kissing. Sonic walked in saw the two and slowly got out without making any noise.  
  
"Man, I hope he doesn't hang with her too long." Sonic said. Then he was tapped in the back, he quickly turned around to see Sally was standing there.  
  
"Sally what's up, what are you doing here?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Came here to check up on Tails." Sally said  
  
"Um Sally, Rouge is in there." Sonic said.  
  
"Really good," Sally said as she put her hand on the door.  
  
"No sally I mean "ROUGE is IN THERE" Sally" Sonic said.  
  
Sally only stared at him strangely and then realized what Sonic was trying to say.  
  
"OOOH ok I get it... I almost walked in there." Sally said as she blushed. "Wait a minute, they aren't... you know... going all the way are they?"  
  
"Naa, I think they know what they are doing." Sonic said.  
  
"You know what that means?" Sally asked seductively. Sonic didn't notice.  
  
"Yeah we are going to have to get them--" Sonic said, before Sally, who began kissing him, cut him short, Sonic soon caught on, they lasted like that for a while, then Sonic broke the kiss.  
  
"Come on, Tails is ok, we will see him in the morning" Sally said. "Sonic, do you think we will be alright? Now that Robotnik is dead?"  
  
"NAA I'm sure we will be ok, but what did Robotnik mean when he said, goodbye son?" Sonic asked. Then his face went blank, so did Sally's they looked at each other in shock.  
  
"NAAA no way" they both said in unison.  
  
Meanwhile back in Robotropolis, all the roboticized citizens were being escorted out. And a tall "large" man watched it all from a console, he then began laughing maniacally.  
  
"I will do what my father could not, I will kill Sonic the hedgehog and rule this planet!" the large man said. He began laughing again as he shut off his console, and the room went dark.  
  
The end...?  
  
  
  
Me Well how did you like this story?  
  
Sonic I don't know, it needed something?  
  
Me no Sonic, I wont write pornographic material.  
  
Sonic damn.  
  
Me well, not yet anyway.  
  
Robotnik did you have to kill me like that?  
  
Sonic and ME YES!  
  
Robotnik =*(  
  
Me ok ok let me finish this thing I am really sleepy  
  
It is now about 7:30Am, and I am going to bed, please review my story, and don't flame me for the decisions I took on this story.  
  
Robotnik flame him!  
  
Sonic I have your flame right here fat ass!  
  
Part 2 to "THE OTHER WORLD" is also being constructed so I will have that done shortly... anyway I can barely stay awake now let me go get some coffee, lol Ok it is now 7:35Am. Lol please review my story and hope you liked it. I got to go to school now. Oh if you feel I have copied the plot or ANYTHING, I assure you it was purely coincidental... later... 


	3. The Final Battle...!!

"TRAITOR: Part 3"  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Sonic or any of the characters does not belong to me, Sega and Archie comics own him...(Sniffles*) if the plot of this story seems familiar, it is purely coincidental.  
  
Note: Hmm... Ok lets get the party started, lets see... in this story I will explain where the Son of Robotnik came from and why no one ever saw or knew about him. Also the Son will do a comeback, and probably kill someone... important I mean, but the question is... who will kill him first... puzzling dilemma, well anyway this is my story, hope you like it.  
  
Chapter: 1   
  
The room was quite dark now as the fat man stood from his chair. He was a spitting image of Robotnik, but his mustache was darker, he walked with dignity, and above all, he was more insane and cruel than Robotnik himself! His passion was to make people and animals suffer horribly, and the Roboticizer was one of his favorites! He walked over to a console where the defensive mechanisms were controlled by, he saw how some of the Mobians were approaching Robotropolis, he grinned, then smiled as he saw the people approaching. All he needed to do was press a button, and hundreds of mortars would pop up from the ground, from the top of buildings and even from the walls. One simple flip of the button would activate the deadly Mortars that had the ability to shoot and kill a moving fly more than 10 yards away. The fat man only stood in anticipation as the villagers approached to reconstruct and clean.  
  
"SWAT-bot." Robotnik said as the bot lit up and beeped. "My new name will be that of Egg Man, the name my father forgot long ago."  
  
"Name recorded sir, mortars are fully charged sir, ready to fire!" the SWAT-bot said.  
  
"Just a little closer, just a little closer..." Egg man Said.  
  
Meanwhile the citizens wee at the entrance of the city, there must have been more than one hundred citizens at the gate, they all went into the city, the view was eerie and dark.  
  
"Princess Sally, we are now in the city, do you copy?" a Black Fox said.  
  
"I copy, go in and clean the area, sweep for any SWAT-bots left over and destroy them, be careful Roger." Sally Said through the radio.  
  
Al of a sudden, a large number of loud clicks were heard all over the city, and the gate out of the city had closed shut.  
  
"Sally some things up, I don't know, the gate just sealed!" Roger yelled.  
  
"What do you mean sealed!" Sally said. As soon as Sally said this, gunfire was heard through Sally's Radio. "What's going on!"  
  
Everything went silent, then a large booming voice was heard through the radio.  
  
"Ah Sally, how nice to finally meet you, through a radio of course." Egg Man said. This brought a chill to Sally's face.  
  
"Who are you?" Sally asked. "What happened to my men!"  
  
"First off I am Egg Man, Robotnik's Son. Second, about your men? I don't think they made it? By the way, stop sending people to my city, or I will either kill them or Roboticize them, ooh tell Sonic I said hi, can't wait to meet him." Egg man Said. Before the radio signal went dead!  
  
  
  
Chapter: 2   
  
"I am telling you Robotnik's son killed all of the men, I heard the gunfire" Sally said.  
  
"Look Sally, Robotnik does not have a son, it was probably an alarm or something, we can't afford another Robotnik!" Sonic said.  
  
"Wait, replay the message Robotnik gave live the day I was shot!" Tails asked, Nicole then displayed the message and began playing  
  
__________Message_____________  
  
"...display the plans for a de-roboticization machine. I must go, for I have not much time, fair well, oh and goodbye son, I apologize for being so cruel" Robotnik Said, as the message faded.  
  
__________Message_____________  
  
Everybody was shocked, they couldn't believe that Robotnik had a son, they didn't know how, everyone was shocked to say the least.  
  
"What are we going to do now, we cannot afford another war, or at least one that lasted this long!" Sally cried. Sonic came over and hugged her, Tails only looked down, while moving his wheel chair back and forth, Rouge only stood silent, next to her loved one.  
  
"We are going to beat him, we have to" Rouge said. "Or we will all die."  
  
Meanwhile: EGG Man was now pacing back and forth, remembering his own past.  
  
FLASHBACK   
  
He didn't know how he was born, or why he had no mother, until the day he looked into one of his dad's files on the computer. He was actually a clone, but the process took months, he saw videos of how an egg and a cell grew to be a baby, then how he was a boy and still inside the water-filled tube. But something went wrong, the tube broke, therefore terminating the fast growing process, he remembered that day, as he woke up a fat man emerged from a room and came up to him, he explained he was his father and that he wasn't supposed to wake up yet. Then slapped him across the face, This memory made Egg man angrier, he remembered how his father stuck him in a dark room for two years, Insanity was inevitable, he soon became as evil as Robotnik. A young boy could be seen walking along the building he had grown up in, he was unhappy, and hated his father. He would not let him out ever, he was to stay inside the building, or he would be shot, like the other two times he was shot when he tried to escape. He swore he would, get revenge against his father someday, so he stayed in the dark room with a computer mounted on the corner, planning how he was going to do it. Until he received a transmission that his father was no longer alive, he saw the recorded transmission, and accepted the apology... due to insanity of course. Now it was time to avenge his father's death.  
  
End Flashback   
  
He continued walking then stopped and pressed a button on his console.  
  
"SWAT-bot, come in here now!" Egg man said. The robot came in and stood in the middle of the room, Egg man was standing a few feet away from him. "Never remind me of my past ever do you understand me, make that an order for all of the robots in NEW-Robotropolis."  
  
"Yes sir" the SWAT-bot said as he left the office.  
  
Meanwhile: Sally, Sonic, Tails, Rouge, and Bunnie. Were all siting at the mess hall, planning their next mission.  
  
"Ok guys, I have to tell you this now." Sally said. "If this mission fails, in any way, all will be lost." Everyone nodded.  
  
"What's the plan Sally?" Tails asked.  
  
"What I never wanted to do, what I never wanted to resort to." Sally said "A full and deadly assault on the city." Everyone looked down to the floor.  
  
"That is sacrificing too many lives, we can't just do that!" Sonic said.  
  
"I have explored every other option, every single one, and they will all end in minimal success. Like I said, it is our last resort" Sally said. "This mission has a 50-50 chance that we will win."  
  
"What if we don't sally, what will we do then!" Bunnie asked.  
  
"Then, we will die..." Sally said. There was a long silence.  
  
"When are we going to do this." Tails asked, as he stood up from his wheel chair.  
  
"We have 2 days, and no more." Sally said. "Take some rest, because you will need it, meeting adjourned." Everyone walked out, Rouge helped Tails walk out, as he denied sitting back in his wheelchair.  
  
Chapter: 3   
  
Day one... 6:00 Am. First day of preparation, the other villagers are now informed and are preparing for the assault.  
  
"Hey Sally, how many weapons should I carry?" a wolf asked.  
  
"Standard, a semi-auto/auto riffle, 5 grenades, 6 way radio, Med-kit, and a miracle" Sally said as she handed the things to the wolf.  
  
"Don't worry Sally, we won't need one of those." The wolf said. "We got you leading us, that's all we need."  
  
Meanwhile, Tails and Rouge were finishing up some important "Business" in bed, both were really sweaty and panting.  
  
"You were great Tails, that was incredible" Rouge said.  
  
"Thank you, you weren't too bad yourself" Tails said. Rouge got up and went to the shower, blowing a kiss straight to Tails, who caught it and put it to his chest, Rouge only smiled and walked away. Tails got out of bed and walked outside, he noticed Sally had assigned weapons to every citizen of Knothole, she walked over to tails and handed him two backpacks, one with Tails' name and the other with Rouge's.  
  
"Here is your gear Tails, and Rouge's gear as well." Sally said. Sally then noticed Tails was all sweaty, but then decided to ignore it  
  
"Thanx Sally, I really appreciate it" Tails said  
  
"Might I suggest something?" Sally asked.  
  
"What's that Sally?" Tails asked now.  
  
"Don't do... that tomorrow with Rouge, or you will be too tired to do anything on the mission." Sally said. Tails was now redder than fire.  
  
"Y-yeah, s-sure Sally" Tails Said nervously.  
  
"Bye Tails, I have to find Sonic, he is the last one that needs equipment." Sally said as she walked away.  
  
"TAILS!" Rouge yelled from inside the hut, Tails walked inside only to find a half-naked Rouge putting her clothes on. "Your turn to be in the shower hun, I have to go, Sally said she was going to give me my gear today and--" Tails then handed her, her equipment.  
  
"Oh thank you Tails, how did you get this?" Rouge asked.  
  
"Sally came by, she gave me yours and my back-pack." Tails said. "She also told me not to have any fun tomorrow or I am going to be too tired for the day after."  
  
"Fun?" Rouge thought about this for a second, Tails only rolled his eyes, then Rouge blushed deeply. "Oh... f-fun... heh, were we that obvious?"  
  
"Naa, Sally only guessed, and since she saw me blush, she figured that's what was going on." Tails said. "Besides, I want you to see the sun set with me and the team, it could be our last."  
  
"Don't talk like that Miles Prower, or I am going to bop you one!" Rouge yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry, but... come on Rouge, you know, we have a 50/50 chance, if even one of the soldiers makes a mistake, we are doomed." Tails said, Rouge only nodded, then smiled.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Tails asked.  
  
"I just got away with calling you MILES, and you didn't mind" Rouge said then started laughing.  
  
"RRRRR! You know I hate that name!" Tails yelled, this only caused Rouge to laugh harder, Tails was about to say something but then saw his girl laughing and had to smile.  
  
"I'm... sorry... Tails... it- it's just so f-funny!" Rouge stammered while laughing. "No but for real, sure, I would love to join you in a last look of the sun setting, for it will be the last sun we see that is at war."  
  
"That's pretty good, you should write that down." Tails said.  
  
3 hours later, after flying around the forest having fun, they landed in the highest hill, and stared at the sun setting, all of the freedom fighters were already there.  
  
"Hey Tails long time no see" Sonic said.  
  
"Hey Sonic, what are you up to?" Tails asked  
  
"Nothing much, are you nervous?" Sonic asked  
  
"No, so tomorrow afternoon we head out huh?" Bunnie asked  
  
"Ok everyone, just a few minutes until the sun goes down." Sonic said.  
  
The sun went down very slowly but it never stopped, it kept going and it kept getting darker and darker.  
  
"The final sunset of war, the next one we see will be of peace, fair well." Rouge said.  
  
"Well it is dark, let's head back." Sally said, as they all walked back to Knothole.  
  
Chapter: 4   
  
Day Two: 3:45Pm. The freedom fighters were gearing up and ready to storm the front, everyone was nervous, but continued anyway, all of the citizens of the planet Mobius, surrounded Robotropolis. Which was also surrounded by SWAT-bots that were facing outward. Both sides waiting, for orders, we join our freedom fighters on the outskirts of the city, ready to join the others on the front.  
  
"Ok, well were ready, if you make it alive, meet up in knothole" Sally said. Everyone started to hug each other and shake hands.  
  
"Tails, please make it, don't give up, no matter what. Got it?" Sonic said as he shook his hand.  
  
"Same goes to you buddy" Tails said.  
  
"I know you are all going to hate me for this but it is necessary, so please bare with me." Sally said.  
  
"What is it Sal." Bunnie asked.  
  
"I separated all of us, none of us will be together." Sally said this near crying.  
  
"Sally, don't worry." Tails said. "I think I speak for all of us when I say that we understand why we are going alone into battle, for the first time ever."  
  
"It will actually keep us more alive." Rouge said. "Sometimes it is best to be alone to survive."  
  
Bunnie then walked over to Antoine.  
  
"I will see you in knothole, please take care." Bunnie said.  
  
"I will, trust me, I will be in knothole, waiting for you." Antoine said. This left everyone in shock, he had spoken perfect Mobian (English)  
  
"You take care love, see you in knothole" Tails said.  
  
"I will Miles, same goes to you" Rouge said.  
  
Sonic only faced Sally and kissed her, Sally parted lips, and hugged him, then there was a long group hug between the team, they all parted, at the same time.  
  
"Turn your radios at frequency #5." Sally Said. "Please take care, see you all soon."  
  
Each person got into a hovercraft specially designated, the doors closed and it all went dark, Tails was dropped near the entrance, he waited next to what looked like millions of Mobians ready for battle, he waited for almost one hour, then the signal came.  
  
"Storm the front, Charge, charge, charge!" Sally yelled through the radios, Tails got up and ran towards the city, while firing at the attacking SWAT-bots, there was no turning back now, he kept firing and firing, blasts were everywhere, and explosions as well, Tails went into a ditch, there was already someone there.  
  
"Were going to have to get out of here pretty soon you know that!" Tails yelled. As soon as the other person turned around, his head exploded as a shot went through it!  
  
"Damn it!" Tails yelled, he got out and kept Moving forward, everything was clouded with a mist of blood mixed with a mist of oil, Tails saw a shooting party that was gathered together shooting like wild men, but as he gave the first step, a shell hit them, they were obliterated.  
  
"Oh my god, you have got to be kidding!" Tails yelled.  
  
Then it happened, a SWAT-bot moved in front of him!  
  
"NOOOOO!" Tails yelled.  
  
He shot it until it dropped to the floor, but the Bot had fired before it hit the ground. Tails was shot. The shot hit him, and threw him back into a small hole. It was not very deep, but deep enough to hold the continuing shots from the SWAT-bots, as soon as he hit, a large explosion was heard outside of the hole, spraying dirt and some blood onto him.  
  
"God damn it, not again!" Tails said.  
  
He looked to the sky, and saw more people running towards the large city, jumping over the small hole Tails was in. One didn't make it, as he was in mid air, he exploded, spraying blood everywhere. Tails turned away to his left, only to make a discovery that he was actually inside Uncle Chuck's hide out, he turned to see bright flashes light, belonging to the gamma from the gun fire. He stood up and walked around, he tried to climb the hole to get out but the pain from the wound would not let him.  
  
"Damn it!" Tails yelled.  
  
Tails now fell back down to the hole, as soon as he did, a shot hit the same spot he was at no more than 5 seconds ago. He didn't know how long he was down there, but all he could hear was gunfire and explosions, but they all started to die down. He began to fall unconscious.  
  
"I l-love you... R-Rouge" Tails stammered before he fell unconscious. Yells and cheers emitted from the crowd outside, as the last shots were fired for the battle was over. The Mobians had won.  
  
Chapter: 5   
  
After the battle was over, came the video surveillance of the fight, and the body count of casualties, for only 5,000 out of 12,000 Mobians entered the battle, and only 2,056 out of 5,000 came out alive. We join our heroes in knothole.  
  
"I have the last count, for the people that made it out alive, either Antoine, or Dulcy made it out alive..." Sally said. "And I can't find Tails anywhere."  
  
"No, come on Sally no way, he promised, LOOK AGAIN!" Sonic yelled, as he took Nicole from Sally, Sally only looked down.  
  
"Search for, Miles "Tails" Prower, Nicole" Sonic said.  
  
"You should be nicer Sonic." Nicole said.  
  
"JUST DO IT YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Sonic yelled.  
  
"Miles "Tails" Prower is missing more probably K.I.A.* (Killed In Action*)" Nicole said, as she shut herself off, Sonic threw the computer on the floor, luckily it hit a bloody backpack that belonged to Bunnie, she was being treated in the Med room. Sonic began to run back to the now ruined Robotropolis.  
  
"Sonic wait!" Sally yelled, but was stopped by Rouge who held her arm.  
  
"Let him go..." Rouge said as she broke down into tears.  
  
Meanwhile, Tails woke up, he noticed that his bleeding had stopped, but he was still injured, he stood up, leaning to the left, holding his gun, he looked toward the city, and then to the great forest. What he saw, horrified him, for he was walking in a mound of dead bodies and dead SWAT- bots, some were unrecognizable, others were just... dead. It hurt to walk, so he just limped towards the great forest, then he heard a noise, he turned only to see a SWAT-bot getting up from the ground! Tails then began to open fire at it. It shook vigorously as the bullets hit it. The robot hit the ground a few feet away, then just exploded. He turned around and began walking towards the great forest again, he then saw that someone also got up, probably another survivor, like Tails, he later saw it was Antoine. Tails turned to see a dragon's skeleton, which was lit on fire, but ignored it as just another casualty. Antoine walked over to him.  
  
"Did we win the war Tails?" Antoine asked.  
  
"Yeah, before I was out, I heard cheering and laughing" Tails said. "Let's go to Knothole, everyone must be worried shitless"  
  
"What's that?" Antoine asked as he turned his head towards the forest.  
  
A loud buzzing sound emitted out of everywhere, Tails instantly recognized it.  
  
"Lend me your flare gun, its Sonic!" Tails cheered. He took the flare gun, and shot a flare up towards the sky, then the whistling sound stopped, Tails turned around, and saw Sonic in tears.  
  
"I knew you weren't going to give up, I just knew it!" Sonic cheered as he hugged Tails, Sonic stopped, then looked towards Antoine. "You know everyone thinks you are dead right?"  
  
"Keep it that way" Antoine said. Tails and Sonic were shocked.  
  
"Why?! You have to come back to us man?!" Sonic asked.  
  
"Yeah, you are our friend, we can't just leave you like this!" Tails said. Antoine only chuckled, then looked away.  
  
"I have something to tell you, when Robotnik was in power, I was somewhat of a double agent" Antoine said  
  
"What, what are you Talking about Ant!" Tails yelled.  
  
"I know perfectly well what he is talking about Tails." Sonic said. "He worked for Butt-nick and for us at the same time, that's what."  
  
Antoine now took a gun from his pocket, and extended it to Tails, handle- wise.  
  
"Tails, I would like to ask you if you could, do me the favor of killing me?" Antoine said. Tails was shocked, so was Sonic.  
  
"I can't, please don't ask me to do this." Tails asked desperately.  
  
"Do it or I will do it." Antoine said. Tails took the gun from his hands. Sonic only stood, shocked at such development, of events.  
  
"Before I die, I must tell you, I was the one who killed Egg man, using a special remote, he had a bomb in-planted in his body, when he was born. I have seemed to have lost it the moment." Antoine said. "And tell Bunnie I love her, and that I've always had, since I first met her."  
  
"Why don't you tell her yourself, back in knothole!" Sonic said.  
  
"Look Sonic, if I show up there in about three days later they will discover I am but a spy!" Antoine said. "So killing me would be the answer."  
  
Sonic now stepped up to Antoine.  
  
"That is not the answer, and I will not permit anyone to kill you, or yourself." Sonic said.  
  
"You would do that for me?" Antoine asked. Sonic nodded. "Then I must leave, I will keep in touch hedgehog, if I am forgiven, I will come back, but I doubt it." Antoine then flashed Sonic and Tails with a bright flash of light, by the time the flash was gone, Antoine was nowhere to be seen. Tails began to limp to the forest again. Sonic saw this.  
  
"Let's go home little guy, ill give you a ride I've had enough of this." Sonic said as he carried Tails back to Knothole in his arms, leaving the battle zone, full of casualties.  
  
"You know what's funny Sonic?" Tails asked  
  
"What?" Sonic asked.  
  
"I don't know if it is the loss of blood, but I think I just got shot in the same place I got shot at last time." Tails said.  
  
Sonic chuckled but kept running with Tails in his arms toward Knothole. As two eyes watched them.  
  
"Fair well Sonic and Tails." Antoine said. "Fair well." Antoine now ran towards a hovercraft and flew away at lightning speed. "I will miss you all, especially you, Bunnie Rabbot, but we will meet again, I promise you that."  
  
Chapter: 6   
  
Sally, Rouge, and Bunnie were together in Knothole, just crying silently. Bunnie's wounds were now healed, by now. The girls continued Crying until they heard a familiar Sonic Boom, Sonic popped up, then put Tails down, As soon as Tails touched the ground, he was tackled, hugged, and covered in kisses from Rouge. She then stopped and stared at Tails, she then hit him in the arm.  
  
"Don't you ever do that to me again Miles Prower!" Rouge yelled, then she hugged him tightly again. Everyone else laughed now, all except Bunnie. Sonic saw this and went up to her.  
  
"Bunnie, Antoine said that he loves you very much, and that he has always loved you, and never has stopped loving you. He told me to tell you that." Sonic said, then walked away. Bunnie was about to ask, but she understood what was going on, or thought he was dead. Rottor then walked over to Tails.  
  
"Tails I have something to tell you?" Rottor said.  
  
"Shoot, what is it?" Tails asked. As he was being instructed to walk away with a medic, Rouge followed by.  
  
"How did you survive that SWAT-bot shot?" Rottor asked. "Those SWAT- bot shots were designed to explode as soon as they reached no less than 3 centimeters from your body." This caused Tails to laugh.  
  
"Dude, that's not funny." Rottor said.  
  
"Sure it is, I'm not dead am I?" Tails said. "Now excuse me, I kinda need medical attention." Rottor was surprised, he didn't notice a patient next to him, whom he accidentally stepped on.  
  
"Oops sorry, um I got to go..."Rottor said as he tripped over three other patients and walked over to Bunnie. Rouge followed Tails and noticed a strange expression on his face.  
  
"Tails, what happened out there?" Rouge asked.  
  
"I was following an attack group, or so I thought, then got side tracked into a hole with another person, but he didn't even had a chance to speak before his head blasted into little bits." Tails said this whole closing his eyes. Rouge figured he didn't want to remember that part, but Tails continued. "So I moved and saw a group, I tried following them, but a bomb landed on them. And then a SWAT-bot came up in front of me and fired at me. But not before smashing his face with lead, so the shot threw me a few feet back, and I landed inside Uncle Chuck's hideout. I don't know how long I was down there, but before I fainted, I heard cheering."  
  
"And after that?" Rouge asked.  
  
"Well I... woke up, and headed over here." Tails said. Noticing the strange expression on his lover's face.  
  
"Antoine quit didn't he?" Rouge asked.  
  
"How did you know?" Tails said. "There was no way you were there."  
  
"He told me he was going to quit." Rouge said. "I was the only one who knew his secret, well me and Robotnik of course." A doctor then came up to Tails.  
  
"Hello sir, mam you are going to have to wait over there with the others." The doctor said. "I need to heal his wounds."  
  
"Sure doctor just give me a second." Rouge said, she hugged Tails and Tails back, then kissed him on the cheek. "Good to have you back Tails, I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Rouge" Tails said. They were both going to kiss now but then the doctor interrupted.  
  
"AHEM!... um should I just heal your wound tomorrow then?" The doctor said sarcastically.  
  
"Were sorry doctor, I will leave now." Rouge started to walk away. The doctor gave Tails a shot, and started to disinfect his equipment. Rouge looked back at Tails who was now falling asleep, then everything went dark, as Rouge flew off into the night.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Sonic and Sally were sitting alone together, watching the stars, together, both bruised, dirty and tired.  
  
"Did we finally do it this time Sally?" Sonic Said. "Is the war finally over?"  
  
"I think so, I think we finally did it." Sally said. "I love you Sonic Hedgehog."  
  
"I love you too Sally." Sonic said.  
  
With that they kissed into the night and made love under the stars  
  
Chapter: 7   
  
Antoine was now flying across the battle zone and into Robotropolis, he landed the aircraft on a roof top and waited. He typed a few keys on the console next to him and activated the auto destruct sequence. He then got his gun and loaded it, then cocked it, and put it in his holster. He waited, the clock read 8:00Pm. He then heard a knock at the door, Antoine typed a few keys on the console and the tailgate opened to reveal Egg Man!  
  
"It took you long enough." Antoine said.  
  
"Shut up, I had to wait for an hour until the rest of those Mobians left." Egg man Said, he came up to Antoine and moved him aside, he sat down on the pilot seat, the ship climbed all the way to the top of the dome, that covers Robotropolis. A small bump was heard on the side of the aircraft but Egg Man and Antoine took this as nothing. Egg Man was typing something on his computer then stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"You fool! You were planning to kill me weren't you!" Egg Man said.  
  
"What are you talking about Egg man?" Antoine said.  
  
"The Self Destruct sequence, has been activated you son of a bitch!" Egg Man Said, he was about to pull out his gun but Antoine put his weapon up first.  
  
"Don't be a fool Egg Man, you knew very well I was going to betray you sooner or later, but this time, you are going to die!" Antoine said. "Give me ALL OF YOUR WEAPONS NOW, I already know you carry 7 guns with you, so hand them over!" Egg Man did as he was told. Antoine took the guns, opened the Tailgate that led down into the abyss, and threw the guns out, he then threw his!  
  
"We will fight man to man, to the death, or should I say, animal to man, but I don't quite see the difference!" Antoine said. They both launched at each other, Egg Man landed a few good punches to his face while Egg Man kicked him in the stomach, sending him a few feet away from the Tailgate entrance!  
  
"It seems that you have reached your end Antoine." Egg Man said. "Fair well." Egg Man was about to kick him when he stood and got out of the way. Egg Man turned to face him.  
  
"No egg man, it is you who will die!" Antoine yelled.  
  
"TEN SECONDS UNTILL DETONATION, REPEAT TEN SECONDS" the computer yelled. The red lights started to flash and the alarm began to buzz, tone at a Time.  
  
"You FOOL WERE BOTH GOING TO DIE!" Egg Man yelled desperately.  
  
"NO you will die first, Fair well Egg man, and see you in hell!!" Antoine said before he jumped out of the ship. Egg Man saw a black shadow move close to Antoine, it grabbed him and flew away.  
  
"FIVE... FOUR... THREE... TWO... ONE... HAVE A NICE DAY!" the computer continued.  
  
"NOOOOO, DAMN YOU ANTOINE!!!!!" Egg Man yelled as the Ship exploded, into shreds.  
  
Meanwhile, Antoine was on the Roof of one of the buildings, a shadow was next to him, he turned to see the large explosion, one of Egg Mans arms landed next to him.  
  
"I figured you would be here" Rouge said.  
  
"How did you know?" Antoine said.  
  
"I didn't, I just thought it strange to see an active Hovership in here" Rouge Said.  
  
"Thank you for saving me Rouge." Antoine said. "But it would have been best to just let me fall. So anyway, how is Tails?"  
  
"He is fine" Rouge said.  
  
"Do you really love him?" Antoine asked. Rouge was about to yell, but then stopped.  
  
"Honestly, yes I do, I loved him since the first time I met him." Rouge said. "At first I thought I was in love with Knuckles, but he was a jerk, then I met Tails." Rouge helped Antoine get to his feet. As soon as that happened, a blaster shot hit Rouge in the chest, throwing her back, against the wall. Antoine turned to see a battered Egg Man he had no arm!  
  
"You can't kill me that easily Antoine!" Egg Man said.  
  
"Rouge!" Antoine said, he then hid behind a roof heat pump.  
  
"Damn you Egg Man, your just another Robotnik, you just Won't Die!!" Antoine Yelled. As he hid behind the pump, he then noticed something shiny, it was his gun, but it was behind another Heat Pump!  
  
"Come out, come out wherever you are FOX!" Egg Man said. Antoine made a run for the other Heat pump, Egg Man started firing at him but missed each shot by a few centimeters!  
  
"Why won't you just... DIE!" Egg Man yelled. Antoine made it to the other Heat pump while Robotnik kept firing. He took his gun and cocked it. Then Robotnik fired the gun for the last time, as soon as this happened Antoine stood up and fired wildly at Egg Man, Egg man also opened fire. Antoine took a few hits that were fatal, but he kept firing, he then ran out of ammo and threw his gun, So did Egg Man. Antoine punched Egg Man in the face. Egg Man then fell down to the edge of the building, taking Antoine's foot with him! Antoine held for dear life!  
  
"If I DIE I am taking you with me!" Egg Man yelled. They began to fall, but Antoine took hold of the 20floor ledge. With Egg Man still holding on to Antoine's now fractured leg. Rouge then popped up at the edge.  
  
"Antoine!" Rouge yelled.  
  
"Rouge, but how!" He yelled.  
  
"Bullet proof vest!" She yelled back. She then took her gun and aimed it at Egg Mans head!  
  
"NO!" Egg Man yelled as Rouge fired her weapon, the bullet hit his skull, instantly killing him, he fell down to the bottom of the city, but was out of sight as he was half way down.  
  
"OK Antoine give me your hand, I'll pull you up." Rouge said, Antoine then looked back at her, giving her a strange look. Rouge now understood.  
  
"Are you... sure?" Rouge asked.  
  
"Heh... yes, there is no way I will ever live a normal life now, I will probably get the life sentence if I show myself back in Knothole." Antoine said. "Speaking of, tell Tails I am sorry for blowing up the armory."  
  
"What do you mean, a scout bot did it." Rouge said.  
  
"Controlled by me, I didn't mean to shoot Sonic, it was just the armory" Antoine said. "Tell him I am sorry, now if you would excuse me." Antoine was about to let go.  
  
"I will do you a favor then." Rouge said, pulling her gun up again. "I am Sorry Antoine, but I can't let you die like that."  
  
"Then be it, it appears the promise I made to Bunnie will have to wait a few more years then, but I will keep it." Antoine said. "Good bye Rouge, it has been a pleasure working with you." Rouge then pulled the trigger, it hit the top of his skull, he let go and the dead corpse fell down into the abyss, Rouge was now crying silently.  
  
"Good bye Antoine, the pleasure was all mine, good old friend." Rouge said as she took to the air and flew back to Knothole.  
  
Meanwhile, a few minutes before, Sonic and Sally had woken up after having a "Good Time." They were about 5 miles from Robotropolis, but could see the city clearly.  
  
"Hey Sal, we better get back to knothole, I think everyone might be worried about us." Sonic said  
  
"But it it's only eight-a-clock hun." Sally whined.  
  
"Hey Sally look at that..." Sonic said as he pointed towards the now pitch dark city, small lights were rising up into the air.  
  
"It looks like a hovercraft?" Sally said. Then the ship hovered for a few minutes, then exploded.  
  
"Woah, well whatever that was, it is gone now" Sonic said.  
  
"Well, lets head back, it was probably a malfunctioning craft or something." Sally said.  
  
Chapter: 8   
  
It was now mid night, Tails had woken up, he found himself inside the hospital wing, surprisingly, he was inside the same room he was in at last time.  
  
"Talk about de-ja-vou." Tails whispered. He turned to the side of the bed and saw a table next to him, on the table he saw a bullet, but the head was smaller than the ones the SWAT-bots used. He was about to pick it up, when the door opened, he slumped back down to the bed, he saw it was none other than Rouge.  
  
"Come on Tails sit up, I know your awake." Rouge said.  
  
"Was I that obvious?" Tails asked. Rouge only giggled. She then saw the bullet on the table.  
  
"Is that the new one?" Rouge asked.  
  
"I guess so, they took it out of me." Tails said. Rouge only smiled.  
  
"You should thank Antoine was there to save you when he did." Rouge said.  
  
"What? What are you taking about?" Tails asked.  
  
"He shot you, not the SWAT-bot, I saw the video of you being hit." Rouge Said. "If he hadn't hit you when he did, a shell would have landed on you, and there would be nothing left of you."  
  
"Well I will make sure I tell him when I see him again." Tails said.  
  
"I'm sorry Tails, but you won't be meeting him anytime soon." Rouge said as she looked away.  
  
"You didn't!" Tails asked. Rouge only nodded.  
  
"He was planning on killing himself with Egg Man inside a ship, but he jumped out before it blew up." Rouge said. "I caught him and was ready to leave with him, but Egg Man showed up. He shot me, and knocked me out, I woke up and saw him falling down the side of the building, Egg Man was holding onto his leg, there was no way to save him, so... you have to understand I had to."  
  
"Don't worry I do, come here." Tails said. Rouge sat next to Tails and leaned her head against his chest, while Tails embraced her.  
  
"You know what's funny Tails?" Rouge asked.  
  
"No what?" Tails asked.  
  
"When Sonic brought you back from the War zone, I got away with calling you Miles again." Rouge said. Tails only laughed.  
  
"I guess you did, "Bat girl" Tails said.  
  
"Tails, you know how much I hate that name!" Rouge said. Tails laughed then both Rouge and Tails started to laugh.  
  
"I love you Tails." Rouge said.  
  
"I love you too" Tails said. They kissed for a long time, until both broke the kiss, and fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
Meanwhile. In Robotropolis, a few machines started beeping, there was a heart monitor, it was now flat lined, the name on top read Egg Man. Another computer next to it turned on.  
  
"Time limit for Egg Man's heart monitor system has expired, activating auto destruct mode immediately, have a nice day." The computer said, as everything inside Robotropolis began to explode, then the large dome, collided in and the whole city was destroyed, everything within a 2 mile radius of the city was incinerated.  
  
Tails and Rouge woke with a start as the ground shook from the blast, they looked in each others eyes and knew exactly what had happened.  
  
"Come on, there is no way this just happened!" Tails said.  
  
"I'm afraid it did." Rouge said. "I'm afraid it did."  
  
That same morning came the scouting, to see what was left of the city.  
  
"Well..." Sally said. "There is nothing left, damn that Robotnik!... I mean Egg man."  
  
"Or both of them, anyway Sal, that's a good thing, besides it doesn't matter." Sonic said. "We were going to tare this place down anyway."  
  
"Also, we achieved what we wanted to achieve for a long time!" Tails Said. "No more war."  
  
Sally walked over to a large pile of rubble, and inspected it.  
  
"I guess your right, well, it took us more that this to stop us before, lets just rebuild, like we always do." Sally said.  
  
"You took the words right out of my mouth Sally girl." Bunnie said.  
  
"We can start tomorrow, we have to celebrate the end of the war" Rouge said. "Party at the Mess Hall? What do you say."  
  
"I agree, we can work on this tomorrow." Sally said as she walked back to the forest.  
  
"Finally the first sun set that is at peace and not at war." Rouge said. She then turned around and took hold of Tails arm, as they all walked into the forest.  
  
  
  
INSOMNIAC- what did you guys think of my third part?  
  
Tails- good! I enjoyed everything.  
  
Sonic- I got lucky, I got lucky, I got lucky!  
  
Sally- do you have to tell the world?  
  
Rouge- shut up Sonic! Your not the only one anyway. ^_^  
  
Tails- ^_^  
  
Sonic O_O... damn  
  
Mac- hey INSOMNIAC? What are you doing?  
  
Red- yeah what's up?  
  
ALL- who are these guys?  
  
INSOMNIAC- they are friends I made from another story, and maybe another one too.  
  
All-OOOH ok  
  
Tails- hey, you look like-  
  
Mac- yeah I know I look like you and Bunnie right?  
  
Tails- how did you know?  
  
Red- it's happened before, I look like Knuckles and Sonic.  
  
Sonic- I can see the resemblance  
  
INSOMNIAC- OK, anyway take this conversation in the cafeteria. To readers, please review my story. And thank you if you do. I g2g... later... 


End file.
